Aprendiendo a ser un hombre
by Yumiss
Summary: Gertrudis y Yumichan Una noche lluviosa Ranma echa de menos sentir el agua caer sobre su cuerpo de chico. Decide encontrar su cura regresando a china y dejando a Akane sola.¿lo lograra?. cap 8 subido!
1. Chapter 1

APRENDIENDO A SER UN HOMBRE

Capitulo 1 

**Ranma estaba en su habitación, era una noche lluviosa, el ambiente a tierra mojada proporcionaba un agradable aroma.**

**El joven estaba asomado a la ventana.** "Echo de menos disfrutar de la lluvia con mi cuerpo de hombre…"-** pensó- **"Me encantaría poder mojarme con ella, sentirla en mi piel… pero no como mujer…"

**Bajó la mirada y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla-**"si sólo se tratase de mojarse con la lluvia… podría aguantarlo pero… hay tantas cosas que no puedo hacer… con mi cuerpo normal…"

**De repente observó una silueta bajo la lluvia. **"Akane"- **murmuró. Acto seguido bajó las escaleras y se asomó a fuera, sin llegar a mojarse.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Akane, ¿qué haces?"- **preguntó.**

"Me has asustado… estoy disfrutando de la lluvia… hacía tiempo que no llovía ¿verdad?"- **dijo la joven. Ranma solo asintió y Akane continuó**-"echaba de menos éste aroma… la sensación de la lluvia en mi piel…".

**Ranma estaba ahí parado, observando como Akane cerraba los ojos y alzaba su cabeza hacia el cielo. Sus cabellos y ropas estaban ligeramente mojados, su piel brillaba debido a las gotas que se posaban en ella. Estaba preciosa. **

**El joven se sonrojó al tener ese sentimiento hacia ella.**

**De repente, Ranma salió junto a Akane a disfrutar de la lluvia. **

**Al hacerlo, pudo ver que no se había transformado en mujer, seguía en su forma normal.**

"Akane…"- **ella abrió los ojos en respuesta a su llamada y vio cómo ese joven se acercaba a ella. Como poco a poco el cuerpo de éste se mojaba y las gotas resbalaban por todo su cuerpo y empapaba su cabello haciéndolo caer de forma sensual por su rostro. **

**Ranma sin decir nada, la tomó de la cintura y la besó con pasión.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"¿Ranma, ¿Estás ahí? Yuju, DESPIERTA"- **Ranma estaba en otro mundo, se había perdido en sus pensamientos.**

"¿Akane?"-** notó que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. **

**Él todavía seguía dentro de la casa, de pie mirando al exterior y Akane estaba fuera mirándole con cara extrañada**. "Esto yo… estaba despistado, ¿qué haces aquí Akane?"-**preguntó.**

"Disfrutar de la lluvia hace tiempo que no llovía ¿verdad?"**- Ranma ya había oído a Akane decir eso, y también la había visto como estaba en ese momento, gozando de la lluvia resbalando por su cuerpo- **"¿por qué no vienes y me acompañas, Es muy agradable, ¡venga!".

**Ranma se negó- **"luego tendré que tomar un baño para volver a mi aspecto normal… no tengo ganas…".

**Ante la respuesta, Akane giró la cabeza en dirección a Ranma, frunció suavemente el ceño, como intentando demostrar que su respuesta no había tenido mucho sentido-** "¿te sucede algo? Es la primera vez que te veo así".

**Ranma se molestó-** "¿Así, ¿Cómo?".

**Akane-** "¿Estás en crisis con tu cuerpo femenino?".

**Ranma se sorprendió-** "¿Cuándo se supone que dejé de estarlo?"

**Akane respondió-** "Ya…, pero estás acostumbrado, ya no debería molestarte tanto"

**Ranma puso cara de frustración-** "Akane… nadie se acostumbra a algo así**…"- se giró dándole la espalda y dijo-** "buenas noches" **-mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.**

**Akane se metió adentro, estaba empapada pero había disfrutado de la lluvia como nunca- **"¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza?"**- pensó para sí mientras cogía una toalla que dejó anteriormente preparada para secarse el pelo.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ranma ya se había metido en su habitación y había podido observar como Akane se metía en la casa, dejando la lluvia atrás.**

**Se tumbó en su futón y quedó dormido profundamente gracias al relajante sonido que hacía la lluvia.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Akane ya estaba también en su habitación, sentada en su escritorio, mirando por la ventana cómo seguía cayendo la lluvia, ahora con más intensidad. – "**que extraño**"- pensó Akane –"**creí que ya estaba acostumbrado a eso de la maldición**"- Akane se levantó y se metió en la cama, quedándose mirando al techo hasta que finalmente se durmió.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ranma estaba esperando a Akane en el parque, había quedado con ella para decirle algo muy importante. Estaba muy nervioso. Le había comprado una orquídea. **

**A lo lejos vio aparecer a Akane, venía muy hermosa con un vestido blanco de tirantes y un sombrero a juego. Ella se acerca con una inmensa sonrisa hasta llegar a la altura donde él se encontraba.- "**hola Akane, me alegra que hayas podido venir**"- Ranma le tiende la flor y se sonroja muchísimo – "**la compre para ti**".**

**Akane recibe la flor con una sonrisa de felicidad – "**Oh Ranma, muchas gracias**"- sus miradas se encontraron perdiéndose en ellas. Sus cabezas comenzaron lentamente a moverse hacia el otro, sus respiraciones se hicieron más fuertes y sus alientos se mezclaron. Ranma sintió las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cara y notó como Akane se alejaba – "**lo siento Ranma, yo quiero a un hombre, no a una mujer**"- Akane desaprecio de su vista dejando a Ranma-Chan invadida por la desesperación...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ranma se levantó sobresaltado, la maldición le estaba afectando mucho y ya era hora de ponerle remedio. Tenía volver a ser un hombre completo. **

**Se levantó del futón y preparó su equipaje en silencio, si el panda se despertaba tendría que llevarle y ya le había dado demasiados problemas. **

**Salió de la habitación por la ventana y entró en la de Akane. **

**La vio dormida en la cama, no quería que nadie lo supiese pero le gustaba verla dormir. Se veía tan hermosa y femenina así. **

**Pasó una mano por su frente apartando unos mechones de pelo -"**esto lo hago por ti Akane. Cuando encuentre la cura volveré a buscarte y te diré lo que siento, mientras tanto no soy digno de ti, ya que la mitad de las veces me las paso como mujer**".**

**Ranma beso la frente de Akane, dejó una nota sobre su escritorio y salió por la ventana. Saltó la cerca de la casa y se perdió en la oscuridad.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Por la mañana, Akane se despertó intranquila, su interior le decía que había pasado algo.**

**Al incorporarse en la cama, vio un sobre en su mesilla que no recordaba haber colocado allí.**

**Se levantó, se colocó en su escritorio. Akane- **"¡es una carta de Ranma!"- **rápidamente la abrió y comenzó a leer.**

**Carta**

_Akane, siento mucho haberte dejado ayer por la noche de esa manera… yo… estoy muy confuso. Ya no aguanto más de ésta forma… no puedo seguir siendo hombre y mujer a la vez… no me hace sentir bien…_

_Me he marchado de viaje en busca de alguna cura… no te diré a dónde me dirijo, esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo… espero que me comprendas._

_Pronto nos volveremos a ver… pero, esta vez… volveré yo solo, sin mi forma femenina._

_Ranma Saotome_

**Tras leer la carta, Akane se quedó en silencio, con los ojos mirando al vacío. No podía creer que se fuese sin decirla adiós personalmente.**

**Sintió una punzada en su corazón, algo que pocas veces había sentido. Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas e involuntariamente comenzaron a salir sin control.**

**Akane-"**Para de llorar niña estúpida!"-**se decía así misma. – "**cuando entenderá que no me importa su maldición**"- arrugo la nota entre sus manos mientras hacia esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas que momentos antes brotaban de sus ojos. **

**Esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, no iba a quedarse en casa de brazos cruzados esperando que él volviese a buscarla. No, podía pasar mucho tiempo, podía terminar olvidándola y no volver nunca. No esta dispuesta a dejar que eso pasase – "**Ranma no baka**" – las lágrimas volvieron a salir por sus ojos que seco rápidamente con el dorso de su mano. – " **ya basta**" – se dijo a sí misma – " **no vas a quedarte llorando porque ese baka decidió tener una crisis con su lado femenino**". **

**Se levanto furiosa del escritorio y abrió el armario, empezando a sacar ropa de él, junto a un macuto y un saco de dormir. **

**Hizo un equipaje ligero, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría fuera, así que metió lo necesario: su GI amarillo y ropa de campo. **

**Si iba a ir a China a buscarlo para traerlo de vuelta y demostrarle que su maldición no le importaba, era mejor llevar ropa cómoda para atravesar campos, bosques y montes. – " ¿**Pero que se ha creído? Cuando le encuentre me va a oír** ". **

**Se cambió el pijama, se puso ropa deportiva y bajó a la cocina. **

**Afortunadamente se había despertado pronto y la casa estaba en silencio. Lo único que se oía era sus continuos murmullos. **

**Buscó algo de comer en la cocina ya que Katsumi aún dormía y no iba a despertarla para que la hiciera el desayuno. **

**Sé sirvió un baso de leche y cogió un poco de la cena sobrante que su hermana guardó en la nevera. **

**Hizo una pequeña bolsa de provisiones tras saciar su apetito que introdujo en una mochila y subió a su cuatro a por el macuto. **

**Allí escribió una nota para su padre, hermanas y tío Genma que dejó, al bajar, en la mesilla del teléfono de la entrada.**

" Bien**"- se dijo Akane – " **todo listo**" – echó una mirada hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso superior – "**le traeré de vuelta lo antes posible**"- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta dejando la casa en silencio de nuevo.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ranma se había apresurado mucho en su viaje. Llegó a China en poco tiempo, tomando un barco que salía del puerto de madrugada.**

"Ya estoy aquí..."- **se dijo a sí mismo** -"ésta será la última vez que venga a China con ésta maldición, ¡lo juro!".

**Se dirigió a los lagos encantados, que estaban destrozados tras la batalla con Zafron. Fue directo a la caseta del guía, si Soun había conseguido agua del estanque del hombre ahogado para el día de su boda, significaba que podría haber más en algún sitio guardada.**

**Guía-** "hombre... Ranma, el chico que calló en la fuente de la jovencita, ¿qué te trae por aquí?".

**Ranma- **"vengo en busca del agua del estanque del hombre ahogado, mi tío me regaló parte de ese agua, y tengo la esperanza de que aún quede un poco"

**Guía-** "no sé de que agua me hablas..."- **dijo haciéndose el loco.**

**Ranma le agarró por el cuello del uniforme-** "¡¡no me tomes es pelo! Lo necesito, ¿no lo entiendes, sin ella nunca podré ser normal"

**Guía-** "mucha gente necesita esa agua, no puedo dártela por las buenas, no sería justo"

**Ranma-** "sé que no lo es, pero solo quiero mojarme con ella e irme... no pido que me la des... por favor**..."- dijo a la vez que le soltaba del cuello y bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo-** "tengo... últimamente muchas pesadillas... no puedo vivir así!- **una lágrima caía por su mejilla-** "¡¡¡No soy digno de Akane!"- **de repente se paró y pensó en lo que acababa de decir... ¡había dicho que no era digno de Akane en voz alta!.**

**Guía-** "comprendo... Akane es aquella chica que se convirtió en muñeca en aquella batalla en la que se destruyó el manantial... ¿no es así?"

**Ranma-** "sí..."

**Guía-** "tu prometida, me equivoco?"

**Ranma-** "sí... mi prometida..."- **de repente subió la mirada dirigiéndola a los ojos del guía- **"¡¡no puedo estar con ella, ¡¡¡No soy un hombre de verdad!".

**Voz-** "Sí eres un hombre de verdad Ranma, siempre lo has sido..."

**Ranma se giró, esa voz la conocía. De repente vio una figura entre la niebla, que poco a poco se veía más clara-** "¿Akane?"

**Era ella, Akane había ido a buscarle...**

**Akane- **"he venido para quitarte esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, no me importa que te conviertas en mujer, forma parte de ti... no te conozco de otra forma..."- **decía mirándole fijamente a los ojos- **"te quiero a ti, a tu forma de ser... todo..., no le des más vueltas, por favor... te lo ruego..."- **dijo rompiendo a llorar. **

**Ranma se la quedo mirando, se suponía que ella tenía que quedarse en casa, ¿cómo le había encontrado? Akane seguía llorando y se dejó caer al suelo. A Ranma no le gustaba ver llorar a una mujer y mucho menos si esa mujer era Akane, pero no sabía qué tenía que hacer en estas situaciones. No era bueno con las palabras y siempre decía algo que terminaba haciendo enfurecer a su prometida. – "**pero Akane, tú no lo entiendes, no quiero tener hijos en el futuro y tener que decirles que tienen un padre que se vuelve madre al contacto con el agua fría. No soy un hombre completo. ¡Sí prácticamente paso más tiempo como mujer que como hombre! Mientras esté así no soy digno estar contigo**" – inmediatamente se tapó la boca arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho eso casi sin pensarlo. **

**Akane paró de llorar y le miró a los ojos enfrentándole. La rabia se apoderó de ella, ya estaba harta de las tonterías de ese baka –"**¡¿pero tú eres tonto o te lo haces!**"- Ranma la miró sorprendido. **

**Akane se levantó del suelo y ando hacia él – "**lo que esta claro es que mientras pienses así no serás un hombre. Ranma para mí tu ya eres un hombre, pero tu problema es que te crees que por tener la maldición de la chica ahogada ya eres una mujer también y no lo eres. Tus hijos tendrán una madre pero no serás tu como mujer Ranma, porque aunque tengas cuerpo de mujer en algunas ocasiones… por dentro sigues siendo un hombre**." – Ranma la miraba sin atreverse a replicarla. Ésta vez ella estaba muy furiosa. Una lágrima bajaba por su rostro rojo ya de gritarle. –"**Akane..**."- Ranma fue interrumpido por un nuevo grito de Akane –"**¡cállate Ranma! Busca tu maldita cura si quieres, pero no la busques porque no creas ser un hombre**"- dicho esto, Akane se dio la vuelta echo a correr, desapareciendo de la vista de Ranma, el cual sólo bajó la vista hasta el suelo sin atreverse a seguirla. **

**En su cabeza resonaban las últimas palabras de Akane. Un murmullo le hizo mirar al guía que le estaba hablando – "**honorable huésped su prometida ha dicho lo correcto. Ha tenido muchas oportunidades de tener la cura para su maldición, pero hasta que no este en paz con su lado femenino no puedo dársela**"**

**Ranma le fulminó con la mirada**-"¿de qué lado femenino hablas...?"-**una gota de sudor calló por la frente del guía –"**pues de su maldición. No tendrá la cura hasta que se demuestre así mismo que es un hombre, aun cuando se convierta en mujer**"**

**Ranma se rió para sí – " **je! ¿Y usted cómo va a saber si me lo he demostrado o no?"

**Guía -"**eso es algo muy sencillo porque podré comprobarlo**"**

El guía se rió mientras Ranma se daba la vuelta para irse con una cara de muy pocos amigos dejando al guía atrás.

Ahora tenía que encontrar a Akane, no sabía donde había podido ir. – "pues vaya mierda de viaje"- dijo en voz alta Ranma – "vengo para que me dé la cura porque no soy un hombre completo y ahora tengo que serlo para que me dé la cura"-

**Voz – "¡¡**Raaaanmaaaaaa esta vez te vencerá y el amor de la bella Akane Tendo será mío. Ya debo estar cerca, prepárateeeeee!**!"-Ranma se quedó mirando a Ryoga que acaba de aparecer de entre unos árboles tan perdido como siempre – **"¡eh, P-chan!Que estamos en China, no en Nerima**".**

**Ryoga se plantó frente a Ranma mirándole con odio: **"estoy harto de que te interpongas siempre entre mi amada Akane y yo..."

**Ranma: **"¿tu amada Akane, ¿Estás bromeando?"-** dijo en tono de guasa.**

**Ryoga- **"no bromeo Ranma… estoy seguro de que si tú no estuvieses en medio… Akane se casaría conmigo"

**Ranma-**"no lo creo... ¿ por qué lo dices?"

**Ryoga- **"yo sí… porque yo la amo, más que tú, soy consciente de ello y tú en cambio… no eres capaz de decirle nada bonito, ni de confesarle tu amor"

**Ranma- **"¡deja de decir estupideces!"

**Ryoga- **"no permitiré que sigas haciendo daño a Akane"

**Tras decir eso, Ryoga se lanzó contra Ranma velozmente.**

"KIAHHHHHH!"-**gritó Ryoga- **"me las pagarás Ranma".

**Ranma saltó por encima de Ryoga, estampándole contra el suelo.**

"¿A qué jugamos ahora Ryoga?"- **dijo burlándose de él.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Mientras tanto, Akane caminaba por los montes sin rumbo fijo, no sabía dónde estaba.**

Akane- "maldita sea… que tonta soy, me he perdido…"- **se decía así misma.**

**Paró al lado de un lago, para descansar y comer, mientras pensaba qué hacer para salir de allí y volver a casa.**

**Akane-**"en vaya lío me he metido…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**La pelea entre los dos jóvenes seguía. Ryoga estaba realmente concentrado en la pelea, principalmente porque su odio le movía. Ranma no estaba tan centrado, pero esquivaba estupendamente los golpes, cosa que hasta entonces le estaba ayudando mucho.**

Ryoga- "¡¡¡deja de esquivar y pelea como un hombre!"

**Esa frase hizo despertar a Ranma, tenía razón, debía actuar de ese modo, para sentirse aún más hombre. Tenía muchos motivos por los que luchar, debía poner fin a la obsesión que tenía Ryoga por Akane…**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno este es un fic de Akane-Chan (Gertrudis) y mío(Yumi-Chan) que estamos haciendo aquí entre las dos XDD aunque no lo crean tenemos vida social...XDDD.¿Cómo lo veis? Ya nos diréis que opináis, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Un besote a todos.**

**Vuestros tomatazos y demás a y ****pitunyahoo.es**


	2. Chapter 2

"**APRENDIENDO A SER UN HOMBRE"**

**Capítulo 2**

**Ranma paró en seco y lanzó una mirada fría a Ryoga – "**verás Ryoga es momento de que comprendas dos cosas, la primera de todas es que nunca lograras vencerme. La segunda..**." – Ranma se acercó corriendo esquivando un golpe lanzado por Ryoga y asestándole un tremendo puñetazo en el estomago derribándole de un golpe – **"¡¡¡Akane es mi prometida, se convertirá en mi mujer y tu tremendo cerdo te tendrás que aguantar! ¡Ella no quiere más que a tu forma de cerdo idiota, si llegara a enterarse de quién es su querido P-Chan no tendrías mundo para correr**"- Ryoga intentó levantarse pero ese golpe le había dejado fuera de combate, así que permaneció en el suelo mirando a Ranma con odio, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. **

**Ella sólo amaba su forma de cerdito. **

**Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Ryoga. Aunque lo negase sabía que ella amaba a Ranma. Lo sabía desde lo ocurrido en Jusenkyô. – "¿**la quieres no?** "- preguntó Ryoga. Ranma le miró y le tendió una mano – "**la quiero...,vamos Ryoga encontrarás otra mujer como Akane. Fíjate en Akari..**."- Ryoga tomó la mano y se ayudó de Ranma para levantarse - "**ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si la haces desgraciada, ¡te matare!**"- Ranma rió – **"la haré feliz Ryoga. Pero antes tengo que arreglar unos asuntos...**"-**

**Voz- **¡¡Ranchan!¡¡Ryoga!-** ambos se giraron y vieron acercarse de lejos a Ukyo, acompañada de los hermanos Kuno, y de Moose.**

**Moose – **"¡¡Shampoo!**!"- Ukyo le estampó su espátula en la cabeza – "**Moose ponte las gafas**".**

**Kodashi – "**Raaaaanma-saaaamaaaaaa**".**

**Kuno – **"¡¡Bastardo ¿dónde has escondido a la bella Akane y la chica de la trenza demonio Saotome!¡Pagaras cara tu osadía**!"**

**Ranma y Ryoga se quedaron mirando a un lado y al otro – **"¿y...y shampoo**?"- dijeron al unísono.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Akane estaba recogiendo sus cosas aunque una idea le vino a la mente –"**ya que estoy aquí**"- pensó – "**podría quedarme un tiempo a entrenar**" – en eso estaba cuando notó una presencia a su espalda.**

**Voz –"**Nihao Akane**"- al darse la vuelta se encontró con la amazona **–"¿qué haces aquí Shampoo?"

**Shampoo – "**Shampoo saber que airen dejarte y tu venir a China. Shampoo acabar contigo ahora. Tu solo ser estorbo**"- Shampoo sacó sus bomboris y se lanzó sobre Akane.**

**La joven la esquivó agachándose en el suelo, y Shampoo se estampó contra un árbol que estaba a espaldas de Akane.**

Shampoo- tu ser más rápida que antes, pero no ser suficiente para vencer a Shampoo, Shampoo ser la mejor guerrera de China, y ¡una chica violenta no poder vencerla!"-** dijo mientras se levantaba.**

**Akane sabía que Shampoo tenía razón, ella era una gran guerrera y nunca había logrado vencerla.**

**Akane pensó**:"tengo que ser rápida en mis movimientos y estar muy concentrada, o sino ésta pelea la perderé".

**Acto seguido se puso en posición de ataque y lanzó una patada que Shampoo logró esquivar sin dificultad alguna. La chica China, se situó a espaldas de Akane y la agarró del cuello con una fina cuerda.**

Shampoo- "este será tu fin Akane Tendo, Shampoo vencerá ¡y se casará con Airen!"

**Akane al oír eso se enfureció mucho. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante lanzando a Shampoo por encima suyo mientras gritaba: **"tú no decidirás con quién se casará Ranma, ¡es su vida! ¡¡¡Sólo él puede decidirlo!".

**Shampoo estaba ahora bajo el cuerpo de Akane, presionada contra el suelo con las rodillas de la chica. **

Shampoo- "Shampoo obligará a Airen que la ame, será sólo cuestión de tiempo"- **tras decir esto, agarró las piernas de Akane y la arrojó contra unas rocas, quedando la joven en el suelo fuertemente dolorida.**

Akane- "Ranma no es un premio que se gana o se pierde, tu no puedes obligarle a que te ame… no es justo…"-**dijo**-"Tú no le amas de verdad… tan sólo es un capricho…"- **las lágrimas de dolor físico y moral comenzaron a brotar**:"¡¡¡¡YO SÍ LE AMO!"-**gritó a la vez que se incorporaba**- "tú no sabes lo que es eso".

**Shampoo se molestó y se tiró contra ella golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas:** "¡¡tú no saber nada! airen amar a Shampoo, ¡Akane sólo ser estorbo para él!"**-gritaba muy enojada.**

**Akane a penas podía moverse.**

**De repente Ukyo apareció.**

Ukyo- ¿¡¡Shampoo?¿Qué estás haciendo?"

**Shampoo se volteó al oír la voz.**

Shampoo- "¿tú también querer interponerte entre Airen y yo?"

**De repente aparecieron 5 sombras más: Kodachi, Kuno, Ryoga, Moose y Ranma.**

Ranma- "¡¡Shampoo detente!"

Shampoo- "Airen querido"- **dijo mientras soltaba a la malherida Akane y saltaba hacia** **Ranma**- "Shampoo echar de menos a Airen".

**Ranma se quitó, rechazando cualquier tipo de contacto con ella y se dirigió hacia Akane que yacía en el suelo.**

**Ranma- **"Akane… he sido un estúpido… yo… tenía miedo… de mis… de mis sentimientos hacia ti… yo te…" – **Ranma se quedo mirando las pupilas de Akane e involuntariamente se fue acercando a su rostro hasta quedar muy cerca. Akane por su parte aun estando dolorida, se perdió también la mirada azulada de Ranma acercándose lentamente. – "**yo te a.. te a..."-

**Ryoga – " **esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando..."-** murmuraba con un acara de depresión.**

**Ukyo miraba mientras una lágrima caiga por su mejilla, sabía que Ranma siempre prefirió a Akane, pero había llegado el momento en que lo haría saber. **

**Kodashi estaba paralizada por la reacción de su Ranma- Sama y Kuno tenia los ojos abiertos como platos – "**demonio Saotome no te atrevas a besar a la bella Akane Tendo sin mi permiso..**." – escapo de los labios de Tatewaki. **

**Moose estaba contento, si estos dos decidían unirse finalmente, Shampoo tendría que olvidarse de Ranma, pero por su parte Shampoo emanaba ira por doquier. Una tremenda aura violácea de combate la envolvió, dejando a los presentes perplejos por la rabia que desprendía la amazona. Su poder se vio incrementado como nunca habían visto.**

**Shampoo – " **¡¡¡esto no poder pasar!"** – Gritó encolerizada –" ¡¡**tu deber casar con Shampoo!**" – **

**Ranma miro a chica china con un ápice de temor. El sabia que Shampoo era peligrosa y que podía vencerla, pero nunca antes había percibido tanto poder de ella, y eso lo atemorizó. – **"Shampoo cálmate"- **Ranma se separo de Akane y se levanto poniéndose delante de ella encarando a Shampoo –" **yo no quiero casarme contigo, entiéndelo**"- Shampoo hizo crecer más su aura provocando que Moose, Kuno, Kodashi, Ryoga y Ukyo se alejaran de ella de la impresión.**

**Shampoo – **"¡¡Eso no importar Ranma, ser leyes amazonas. Tu aprender a amarme después de la boda!**" – chillo Shampoo avanzando amenazante hacia Ranma. La pelea era inminente, pues Shampoo parecía no atender a razones**

**Ranma – **"vamos Shampoo no digas tonterías. ¡No voy a casarme contigo por que lo digan unas estúpidas leyes que ni siquiera son mías**!"- **

**Shampoo paro en seco, bajo la cabeza un poco y dejo salir una pequeña carcajada – "**tu no ser hombre, Ranma, tu ser una gran deshonra. Pero shampoo obligar a cumplir**" – **

**Shampoo levanto la cabeza clavando los ojos en los de Ranma, el cual pudo apreciar como estos cambiaban de color a un rojo sangre al igual que su aura de combate. Moose palideció al ver eso pues ese cambio en el aura y en los ojos solo significaba una cosa...**

**Shampoo estaba realmente fuera de sí, y nada ni nadie podría pararla.**

Ranma nunca le había visto así, y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, Shampoo iba a atacarle, pero él no podía pegar a una mujer, además si volvía a vencer sería la segunda vez, y estaría aún más obligado a casarse con ella.

**Ranma- **"¡Shampoo! ¡No lucharé contigo!".

**Shampoo- **"¿Airen ser gallina? ¿Temer a una mujer?"

**Ranma- **"no temo a una mujer, temo a la idea de volver a vencerte y tener que cumplir esa ley tuya de las amazonas".

**Shampoo se enfureció, de hecho, eso lo había planeado ella, pero el tiro le salió por la culata, Ranma era más listo de lo que parecía.**

**De repente, la joven china se lanzó contra él y empezó a golpearle brutalmente, pero Ranma no hacía nada más que cubrirse.**

**Shampoo- **"¡¡lucha, lucha! No eres más que una mujercita, ¡no eres un hombre!"

**Ranma no hacía caso a sus palabras, ella quería enfadarle pero no iba a conseguir nada de él, ni siquiera su rabia.**

**Shampoo veía que no reaccionaba, que no hacía nada en contra de ella. Por ello, siguió golpeándole más fuerte.**

**Akane- **"¡para Shampoo te lo ruego!".

**La joven no podía moverse, y ese sentimiento de impotencia le hacía sentirse inútil. **

**Los demás, por su parte, no veían pertinente el meterse en la "pelea" por que sabían que no se debe hacer eso, cada uno debe ser capaz de librar sus propias peleas. En cambio, Moose no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, Shampoo era la chica a la que amaba y no podía observar cómo se humillaba, obligando a que Ranma se casara con ella.**

**Moose se acercó a ellos- **"Shampoo, ¡detente! ¿No ves que estás haciendo el ridículo?"

**Shampoo se volteó y le golpeó fuertemente estampándole contra unas piedras.**

**Moose se levantó en seguida, como si estuviese intacto.**

**Moose- **"Shampoo, para."

**Shampoo volvió a golpearle, y comenzó a luchar contra él.**

**Mientras Ranma se levantaba lentamente y se acercaba al lugar donde estaba Akane.**

**Moose comenzó a defenderse, se limitaba a parar los golpes de la joven china, no estaba dispuesto a pegarla, sólo quería que reaccionara y dejase de actuar como una loca.**

**Tras muchos golpes, Moose consiguió pararla, retuvo su cuerpo contra el suelo, sujetando pies y brazos.**

**Moose-"**ahora me vas a escuchar, estás actuando como una loca, tienes que detenerte ya".

**Shampoo giró la mirada- **"no ser problema de Moose".

**Moose le giró la cabeza obligándola a que le mirase a los ojos**- "Shampoo, no te hagas esto a ti misma, Ranma no vale nada"

**Ranma-** "eh!"

**Akane le dio un codazo**- "calla, no lo dice en serio…".

**Ranma cruzó los brazos y puso cara de enfado.**

**Shampoo miró a Moose con ojos dulces- **"¡¡¡el que no vale nada eres tú!"- **dijo cambiando su gesto a uno de enfado y quitándole de encima de un empujón. Se levantó y dijo con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos- "**Ranma, si eso es lo que quieres… ¡tú te lo pierdes, ¡¡¡Akane no ser ni la mitad que Shampoo!"-** salió corriendo desapareciendo entre la espesura.**

**Moose se fue tras ella- **"¡¡¡¡Shampoo, Shampoo!".

**Shampoo se adentro en el bosque, perdiéndose en el, seguida de lejos por Moose. La joven china era bastante mas rápida que el así que en seguida la perdió de vista**

-"mierda**"- Mosse empezó a mirar hacia todos lados – " ¿**donde te has metido**?"-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ranma estaba bastante herido de la pelea con Shampoo, le había golpeado en muchas zonas, pero aun así se acerco a duras penas hacia donde estaba Akane.**

**Akane-"¡ **Ranma! ¡¡Estas herido!"-

**Akane en seguida se incorporo un poco posando sus manos en las mejillas de Ranma–"no** es nada Akane...¿cómo estas tu**?"**

**Akane le brindo una sonrisa que le lleno el alma de felicidad – "me** pondré bien, no te preocupes"**-**

**Ryoga miraba la escena silenciosamente. Ukyo se acerco quedándose a su lado. Una lagrima callo por su mejilla**

**Ukyo – **"parece Ryoga que al final no tendremos nada que hacer con ellos dos**"- Ryoga la miro y detuvo el recorrido de la gota salada **

**Ryoga – "**Ukyo encontraremos a otra persona que nos haga felices. Aunque nos duela tendremos que dejarles ser felices."**- tras decir esto los hermanos Kuno empezaron a gritar **

**Kuno– "¡¡¡**Ranmaaaaaaaa quita tus manos de la bella Akane Tendo**!" **

**Kodachi–" **¡plebeya quita tus manos de mi Ranma-sama!jojojojojo ¿no entiendes que es mi prometido y solo yo la gran Kodachi Kuno la rosa negra podrá casarse con el?**"**

**Kuno-" ¡¡¿**donde has escondido a la chica del cabello de fuego Ranmaaaa**!"- Ukyo y Ryoga se miraron y sacaron sus armas**

**Ryoga –"**callemos a esos imbéciles U-chan**"-**

**Ukyo –"**en eso pensaba P-Chan**"**

**Ryoga –" ¿¿**como que P-Chan**?"**

Ukyo le dedico una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba hacia Kodashi que hizo que Ryoga se sonrojara.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Moose seguía buscando a Shampoo. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso, pues hacia tiempo que la había perdido y no conseguía dar con ella. Aparto unas ramas de su camino que daban lugar a un pequeño claro oculto entre el bosque. En el centro del claro diviso la figura de una persona, pero se le helo la sangre al darse cuenta de que se hallaba sobre un charco de sangre.**

-"¡¡¡¡¡SHAMPOOOOO!"-

**Moose corrió a su lado levantándola un poco y pudo comprobar que tenía una daga clavada en el pecho de cuya herida emanaba mucha sangre –"¡¿**pero que has hecho Shampoo!"- **Moose empezó a llorar mientras la desesperación de apoderaba de el.**

**Shampoo había intentado quitarse la vida.**

Moose- "¿pero… qué has hecho?"- **preguntaba entre lágrimas.**

Shampoo-"no merece la pena vivir sin amar y ser correspondido, ¿no crees?"-** dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.**

Moose- "no es cierto Shampoo, yo te amo"

Shampoo- "Moose, no sabes nada del amor".

Moose-"la que no sabe nada eres tú Shampoo. Yo te amo desde que éramos tan sólo unos niños, tengo adoración por ti…, tú sólo quieres a Ranma por que tu ley de la amazonas te obliga a casarte con aquél hombre que consiga vencerte… no le amas".

Shampoo- "¡sí le amo!"

Moose- "sabes que eso no es cierto, Ranma es simplemente un capricho".

**Shampoo sabía que él tenía razón, por ello no contestó.**

Moose-"tengo que llevarte a que te curen eso".

**Shampoo, antes de perder el conocimiento, dijo-** "gracias Moose…"

**El joven la cogió en brazos y se fue corriendo hasta un hospital en la ciudad.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Mientras tanto, Ryoga y Ukyo peleaban contra los hermanos Kuno. Ranma y Akane, intentaban alejarse para no recibir más golpes.**

**Ukyo dejó a las ropas de Kodachi incrustadas en el tronco de un árbol con sus palas. **

Ukyo-"¡ja! Ya te cogí, no pensé que sería tan sencillo."

**De repente Kodachi se puso a llorar**:"lo siento Ukyo, perdóname**"- extendió un brazo lentamente ofreciéndole un ramo de flores, del cual salieron unos polvitos sedantes que hicieron que Ukyo cayese al suelo inconsciente. **"jajajajajaja, ¡¡qué ingenua!"

**Kodachi se soltó del árbol con la mano libre que tenia, quitando las espátulas pequeñas que aprisionaban su ropa contra el árbol, manteniéndola suspendida unos pies sobre el suelo. Se acerco sonriendo hacia la inconsciente Ukyo que yacía en el suelo ajena a las intenciones de la rosa negra.**

**Kodachi –"**jojojojojojojojo parece que a la abeja le gusto la flor jajajaja. Ahora terminare contigo y no podrás interponerte mas entre mi querido Ranma y yo"-

**Kodachi se agacho al tiempo que sacaba un frasco con un líquido verde que haría que la cocinera de okonomiyakis no volviese a despertar. Destapo el frasco mientras lo acercaba al rostro ausente de Ukyo pero su trayecto fue interrumpido.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ryoga peleaba con Kuno. Era una pelea fácil, ya que el era un gran luchador comparable con Ranma mientras que el chico rico no tenía sus mismas facultades y siempre eran previsibles sus movimientos. Kuno seria un buen rival para alguien con conocimientos avanzados como Tatewaki, pero no para Ryoga. Desde su posición pudo ver como Ukyo caía inconsciente al aspirar los somníferos de Kodachi y como esta se soltaba del árbol y sacaba un frasco que de seguro contenía veneno. De un rápido movimiento mando a volar a Kuno y lanzo uno de sus pañuelos, interceptando así el frasco de Kodachi lanzándolo lejos donde choco contra el suelo rompiéndose y esparciéndose su contenido. Ryoga vio como las plantas sobre las que había caído el veneno de Kodachi se encogían y secaban, y miro con dureza a Kodachi que se hacia la inocente.**

**Ryoga – " **¡¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo Kodachi**!-**

**Kodachi le miro con indirefencia al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba un poco a el, sin alejarse del todo de Ukyo.**

**Kodachi – **"vaya, que insolente. Me has hecho desperdiciar un frasco de mi valioso veneno, pero no importa, tengo mas….incluso para ti también**"-**

**Ryoga la miro con sorna, esta chica era odiosa. Se notaba que era hermana de Tatewaki.**

**Ryoga – **"Kodachi tu no eres rival para mi, pero yo no pego a una mujer. Aléjate de Ukyo**"-**

**Kodachi –" ¿acaso te gusta esta plebeya? ¡Jajajajajajaja, sois tal para cual! él chico pobre con la cocinera…. ¡¡Seguro que tendréis unos niños piojosos y gordos! jajajaja –**

**Kodachi se reía escandalosamente de Ryoga el cual hacia rechinar sus dientes.**

**Kodachi – **"me gustaría poder ver lo patética que será tu vida, un chico sin sentido de la orientación, sin clase, pobre, tímido y la mitad de hombre que mi querido Randa-sama… pero me tengo que deshacer de ti**"-**

**Kodachi dio un salto hacia arriba al tiempo que su uniforme salía despedido, dando paso a una Kodachi vestida con mayot y haciendo girar su cinta de gimnasia de la que salían pétalos de rosa negra. Lanzo su cinta al modo de un látigo hacia Ryoga, el cual esquivo el golpe, que fue seguido mas latigazos, pero el último golpe con la cinta fue parado con cu mano. Ryoga agarro la cinta y tiro de ella, arrebatándosela a Kodachi y haciéndola tambalearse sin llegar a caer. Esta se enfureció y saco su bolo lanzándose contra Ryoga**

**Kodachi –" ¡¡¡**golpe de los 1000 bolos**!"**

**Ryoga bloqueaba cada golpe –"¡¡**Kodachi para de una vez!"-

**Finalmente consiguió bloquear todos los golpes sin ninguna dificultad y la empujo lejos sin hacerla daño al tiempo que se quitaba uno de sus pañuelos y se lo lanza a Kodachi con la intención de sujetarla contra el árbol que tenia detrás, en el que inicialmente la clavo Ukyo. Kodachi al ver el pañuelo ir hacia ella como un cuchillo retrocedió intentando salirse de su alcance pero tropezó con una piedra cayendo hacia a tras al tiempo que el pañuelo pasaba por donde se encontraba rasgando la parte delantera de su mayot haciéndole un escote muy pronunciado ofreciéndole a Ryoga una buena vista de sus pechos prácticamente descubiertos. Kodachi al levantarse vio a Ryoga tapándose la nariz intentando contener su hemorragia, lo que la hizo lanzar una estruendosa carcajada.**

**Kodachi **–" jojojojojojojojojojo ¿hemorragia de ver mis escote**?"-**

**La gimnasta se acerco a Ryoga hasta quedar a su altura, el cual iba retrocediendo a la vez que ella avanzaba.**

**Kodachi **–"ahora no puedes defenderte plebeyo, te daré una lección por interrumpirme hace un rato jajajajajajaja**"-**

**Una enorme espátula apareció tras la cabeza de Kodachi impactando contra ella y haciéndola caer inconsciente sobre Ryoga en una posición comprometedora. Tras ella estaba Ukyo.**

**Ukyo **–"¡no deberías hablar tanto Kodachi!**"-Ukyo miro a Ryoga el cual estaba en el suelo sentado conteniéndose la hemorragia y con Kodachi entre sus piernas y la cabeza de esta apoyada en su pecho. Frunció el ceño y le dio un capón en la cabeza –"¿**que estas haciendo Ryoga**?-**

**Ryoga – "**nad… nad nada, ella, ell.. ca ella cayo sobre mi y y.. bueno y**"**

**Ukyo –" **y tu no te apartaste ¿no?"- **Ukyo estaba ligeramente molesta**-no es que me importe, claro, pero creía que a ti te gustaba Akane**"-**

**Kodachi empezó a despertar –" **mmmm**…." – al abrir los ojos se encontró con una preciosa mirada marrón, que la observaba con temor. Inmediatamente se sonrojo, se tomo su rostro apartando la vista de esos ojos marrones que la había eclipsado.**

**Kodachi **–"¡oh! Que bella mirada, ¿podría saber el nombre de dueño?**"-**

**Ukyo y Ryoga la miraron espantados – "¿**pero a ti que te pasa?¿no estabas deseando a Ranma?"-

**Kodachi- "¿**Quién es Ranma**?"- se aferro al pecho de Ryoga –"**valeroso muchacho he debido golpearme la cabeza y tu has debido encontrarme para cobijarme en tus fuertes brazos. Gustosa te regalare un beso de agradecimiento y me gustara ser tu novia de ahora en adelante".-

**Ryoga** – "esto no puede estar pasando…"

**Continuara….**

**Muy buenas! Aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste y nos comentéis pronto como lo veis. Ya sabéis con nos gusta que nos aconsejéis y opinéis (pero no nos lancéis dardos ni bombas ni nada altamente inflamable...) escribirnos a ****pitunyahoo.es**** (yumi-chan) y (Gertrudis)**


	3. Chapter 3

"**APRENDIENDO A SER UN HOMBRE"**

NOTA: este capítulo contiene algunas escenas limas/lemon. Al que no le gusten estos contenidos que no lo lea, pero como sois una sarta de pervertidos seguro q si lo hacéis…. XDDD bromita bromita

**Capitulo 3**

**Mientras tanto, Ranma y Akane se encontraban escondidos tras unas rocas y rodeados de matorrales.**

**Ranma- **"¿estás bien?"

**Akane- "**sí, pero creo que tú no puedes decir lo mismo"**- dijo mirándole con cara apenada.**

**Ranma- **"no te preocupes, esto no es nada comparado con otras veces…"-** dijo con una sonrisa forzada, intentando disimular el dolor.**

**Akane- **"acerquémonos a ese lago, limpiaré tu heridas"

**Los dos se pusieron en pie, Ranma perdió el equilibrio y la joven le agarró, puso el brazo de éste alrededor de su cuello y le llevó hasta la orilla donde se sentaron.**

**Akane se lavó las manos lo mejor posible y arrancó un trozo de su camiseta para usarla para limpiar las heridas de Ranma.**

**Ranma- **"limpia tus heridas, no hace falta que te molestes, puedo hacerlo yo".

**Akane- **"no es molestia Ranma…"**- dijo mirándole a los ojos.**

**Ranma cedió. La joven comenzó a lavar sus heridas con mucha delicadeza, de vez en cuando el chico se quejaba, pero levemente. **

**Ranma- **"Akane yo… siento mucho no haber podido… lo siento…"-** dijo mirando al suelo y con los ojos ligeramente empañados de unas lágrimas contenidas.**

**Akane apartó el flequillo de la cara del joven: **"Rama… ¿estás bien?"

**Ranma se quitó: **"sí… estoy bien…"

**Akane se volvió a acercar: **"no lo parece… puedes ser sincero conmigo, no hay nadie más que pueda oírte".

**Ranma levantó la mirada y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Al darse cuenta, rápidamente se la secó con la manga de la camisa y bajó la cabeza.**

**Akane: **"Ranma…"- **se puso enfrente suya arrodillada como estaba él y le abrazó. Al principio el joven intentó oponerse al contacto, pero luego cedió y se agarró a ella fuertemente.**

**Ranma-** "no soy más que un estúpido… no hago más que alejarte de mí… y encima hoy no he podido ayudarte… he llegado tarde y te han herido…"- **dijo con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la joven.**

**Akane-** "no digas eso, yo me fui, ¿cómo ibas a saber dónde estaba? Además, llegaste en el mejor momento…"

**Ranma:** "nunca conseguiré deshacerme del encantamiento… me dijo que debía comportarme como un hombre… y mírame… llorando como un bebé"- **decía mientras se apartaba.**

**Akane:** "los hombres también lloran…"

**Ranma:** "no lo hacen"

**Akane:** "sí…, Ranma, no seas tan duro contigo mismo… sé que detrás de esa fachada de chico duro hay un corazón que se muere de ganas de salir…"

**Ranma:** "no digas esas cosas, me dan escalofríos brrr"- **dijo en tono de guasa.**

**Akane: **"¡¡¡lo decía en serio!"- **dijo mientras se giraba dándole la espalda.**

**Ranma:** "lo sé… no te enfades es que… no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de mis sentimientos ¿sabes? Siempre lo he considerado… bueno, y sigo considerándolo cosas de chicas… me hace sentir vulnerable…".

**Akane se giro viéndole la cara de nuevo. Ranma tenía miraba hacia su espalda y se encontró con los ojos de Akane al darse ésta la vuelta, y apartó un poco avergonzado la mirada por lo que había dicho hacia unos segundos. **

**Akane se le acercó un poquito más sentándose entre las piernas abiertas del chico y tomándole las manos.**

**Akane: "**Ranma…todos tenemos sentimientos, es humano tenerlos, y a todos nos cuesta hablar de ellos por timidez, miedo, vergüenza u orgullo."-**Akane le miró con timidez un poco sonrojada – "**Ranma a mi me gustas tal como eres…"

**Ranma la miró sonrojado, se veía preciosa con el pelo revuelto, las ropas algo desgarradas, las mejillas teñidas de un color rosado… pero aquellas heridas… no le gustaban nada. La cogió por la cintura, y la tumbó en el suelo. **

**Akane se asustó por este gesto, pero no la dio tiempo a replicarle porque Ranma se arrancó un trozo de su camisa, lo hundió en el agua y empezó a lavar sus heridas. Akane: "**Ranma… puedo hacerlo yo, no te preocupes…"

**Ranma: "**De eso nada Akane, tu limpiaste las mías. Estate quieta"

**Akane**: "Ranma…"

**En realidad a Akane no le importaba estar en esa situación. Le gustaba como Ranma deslizaba sus manos delicadamente por su cuerpo, como si temiese romperla. Esto la estaba arrancando algún que otro suspiro, pero que luchaba por no dejar salir de su garganta. **

**Ranma limpió un corte que tenía en la mejilla y sin poder resistirse, la besó después. Akane se quedó inmóvil sin creerse lo que había pasado. El joven, por su parte, se volvió escarlata mientras empezó a balbucear. **

**Akane giró un poco su cabeza al oír los tartamudeos del muchacho, encontrándose con unos ojos temerosos y un rostro granate.**

**Ranma "**y.. e.. to.. mmmm no… l.lo.. sien siento yo.. yo….no que queri ria"

**El chico la miraba atemorizado, pues esperaba que ella se enfadara y le atizara con su mazo, pero para Akane los labios de Ranma se habían vuelto irresistiblemente apetecibles. Sin que ella lo notara se incorporó, quedando sentada, y fue acercando su cabeza posando sus labios en los del chico, sintiendo una oleada placentera recorrer todo su cuerpo erizando todos los pelos de la chica. **

**Ranma no se esperaba este gesto de su prometida y cuando iba a empezar a corresponder esta rompió el beso y se levantó. El chico, sin su consentimiento claro, dejó escapar un quejido de reproche dejando ver que él no estaba de acuerdo con esa separación.**

**Akane: "**Ranma se está haciendo tarde, vamos a algún pueblo donde podamos pasar la noche"

**Ranma vio como esta empezaba a caminar y levantándose empezó a seguirla aún con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y con el recuerdo del beso que le dio Akane.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En un hospital en China, un joven chico chino esperaba sentado en una silla de una habitación. Su mirada estaba sin vida, triste y por su rostro aun había marcas de las lágrimas que había estado derramando momentos atrás. Tomaba la mano de una joven de cabellos púrpuras que se hallaba tumbada en la cama. **

**El pitido regular de una máquina le indicaba que ella estaba estable y el color rosado que empezaba a recuperar su piel le hacia comprender que las bolsas de sangre que estaban colgadas a un lado de la cama le estaban devolviendo la vida.**

**El Chico suspiró y miro el rostro de la joven. Un rostro inconsciente. La chica se hallaba en coma y según el médico si no despertaba en un par de días era posible que después no lo hiciera nunca. Caería en un coma profundo. Nuevas lágrimas asaltaron los verdosos ojos del muchacho y deslizaron por su demacrado rostro. Miró los tubos que la muchacha tenia en sus brazos por los que le hacían la transfusión y bendijo mentalmente al que había donado la sangre que le devolvía la vida a su amada.**

**El médico dijo que el corte no había dañado ningún órgano afortunadamente, pero que había perdido mucha sangre, demasiada lo que la había sumido en un pequeño coma. Unos centímetros más a la izquierda y habría atravesado el corazón y dañado un pulmón, con lo que su resultado… Moose no quería pensar en lo que podía haber pasado. Volvió a bajar la vista hacía la mano de la bella amazona y apoyó su cabeza en la cama cerrando los ojos.**

**No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, pero una ligera presión en su mano le hizo levantar la vista encontrándose con dos iris violáceos que lo miraban con ternura. Esa mirada devolvió la sonrisa al chico y calentó su corazón. Era la primera vez que ella le dirigía una mirada así. Era la primera vez que no le miraba con desprecio, con ira, con frialdad…y fue la primera vez que no le era del todo indiferente a la muchacha, sino que esta a pesar de todo lo que le decía, no le despreciaba y no le decía todas aquellas cosas con el corazón.**

**Moose se levanto corriendo y fue a llamar a un médico, este entro corriendo mi examinó a la muchacha.**

**Médico- "**vaya es una chica fuerte, no esperábamos que despertara tan pronto. Es una recuperación milagrosa."

**Moose suspiro aliviado**: "¿esta fuera de peligro entonces?"

**Médico:** "si, ahora solo debe descansar" – **el medico lanzo una mirada a la joven: "**tienes un gran novio, no se movido de tu lado en ningún momento."

**El médico abandono la habitación dejando a los dos jóvenes solos y uno de ellos bastante sonrosado.**

**Shampoo:- "¿**ser eso cierto?"

**Moose: -** "sabes que no me movería de tu lado nunca…debes descansar Shampoo"-

**Esta asintió y cerró los ojos quedándose dormida al instante con una sensación de calidez en su interior y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. En realidad ella tenía muchas fuerzas que recuperar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ryoga no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. ¿Que era lo que había pasado? El estaba peleando con Kodachi que había intentado envenenar a Ukyo, luego un golpe y ahora le estaba comiendo con los ojos mientras se aferraba a su pecho obsesivamente. Un ligero chirriar de dientes le llego al oído. Miró hacía Ukyo, la cual parecía muy molesta, cruzada de brazos y una notoria vena de enfado apareciendo en su frente. ¿que le ocurría? Seguramente estaba enfadada con la loca gimnasta por dejarla incosciente por los somníferos. Un ronroneo que le llegaba a escasos centímetros procedente de la boca de Kodachi le puso la piel de gallina.**

**Ukyo:- "** ¡¡Bueno, yo me voy!Os dejo solos, ¡¡¡¡ya veos que queréis intimar!

**¿Celos? Ryoga no lo entendía,¿ella estaba celosa?**

**Kodachi: -"**si, déjanos solos. Mi amado y yo queremos intimar"-** Kodachi dijo esto con voz picara al tiempo que deslizaba una mano hacía abajo y la introducía en el pantalón del chico, cogiendo su miembro. Ryoga enrojeció de golpe y Ukyo dejó caer su mandíbula casi hasta el suelo. El chico en cuanto pudo reaccionar apartó la mano de la chica y se separó de ella.**

**Ryoga:-" ¡¿**¿pero qué estás haciendo!"

**Kodachi**:- **"** ¡Oh! Ya comprendo, no te gusta este sitio. ¡Esta bien, busquemos algún pueblo para que pueda hacerte mi hombre!"

**Ukyo tras escuchar aquello se giró furiosa y empezó a caminar alejándose de la pareja y mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo. Ryoga no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue detrás de Ukyo, por nada se quedaría con esa loca salida el solo. Ukyo sintió como el joven la alcanzaba, pero también noto como tras éste venía Kodachi y se le colgaba de un brazo, girándose y viendo como el chico perdido hacia aspavientos e intentaba soltarse de la chica. Decidió tomárselo a broma, realmente era gracioso ver cómo el pobre Ryoga agitaba el brazo para que le soltase la loca Kuno.**

**Ryoga:- **"¡¡suéltame!"

**Kodachi:**- "no te dejaré marchar nunca, ¡eres mi prometido!"

**Ukyo se acercó, golpeó a la chica dejándola inconsciente:-** "bueno, todo solucionado, ¡¡vamos, corre!"-** dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y salía corriendo a toda prisa.**

**Huyeron de allí y se adentraron al bosque.**

**Ryoga:- **"por fin, pensé que no me libraría nunca de ella, ¡está loca!"

**Ukyo:- **"loca por ti, por lo que parece, jajaja".

**Ryoga:**- "no tiene ninguna gracia, ¿sabes?"

**Ukyo:-"**a veces pierdes el sentido del humor, cariño"- **dijo guiñándole un ojo- **"paremos a descansar y a comer algo".

**Ryoga:-** "está bien".

**Se quedaron en un claro del bosque a almorzar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ranma y Akane ya habían llegado al pueblo, donde encontraron un albergue en el que podían pasar la noche y así, al día siguiente, tener fuerzas para volver a casa.**

**Ranma:-** "parece que es esta nuestra habitación"- **dijo señalando el número de la puerta.**

**Akane:- **sí, rápido abre, necesito darme un baño".

**Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con una cama de matrimonio.**

**Ranma:- **"¿cómo? ¿Por qué nos ha dado ésta habitación con una sola cama?".

**Akane:-** "es una cama doble".

**Ranma:- "**lo sé, por eso lo digo".

**Akane:-** "la señora dijo que estaba lleno de excursionistas, si nos han dado ésta supongo que será porque no había más. Bueno, me voy a la ducha".

**Ranma se sentó en la cama y encendió una pequeña televisión que había en el cuarto.**

**Ranma:-** /me tocará dormir en el suelo, con lo cansado que estoy/- **pensaba.**

**La joven, tras tomar el baño salió con una bata y el pelo empapado:-** "tu turno".

**Ranma:-** "por fin, pensé que te habías ahogado"- **dijo en tono de guasa.**

**El chico pasó al baño y se duchó. Akane, mientras tanto se puso un pijama que había guardado en su macuto y se metió en la cama.**

**Al salir del baño, Ranma se encontró con la joven ya dormida.**

**Ranma:-** /ha sido un día muy largo para todos/- **pensaba mientras cubría el cuerpo de la joven con la manta:-** /ha caído rendida/.

**Cogió unos cojines, sacó una esterilla que tenía guardada en su mochila y se tumbó en el suelo. **

**Al rato Akane abrió un ojo:-** "¿Ranma?"- **miró a todos lados y no le veía. Se levantó y al poner el pie en el suelo pisó algo.**

**Ranma:-** "¡¡auch! Cuidado, ¡me has pisado!"- **se quejó**.

**Akane**:- "¿se puede saber qué haces ahí en el suelo?"

**Ranma:-** "¿qué voy a hacer, pues dormir"

**Akane:-** "¿eres masoquista o qué, ¿cómo vas a dormir en el suelo? Anda, ven aquí"- **dijo apartando la manta en señal de que se metiese en la cama.**

**Ranma se puso extremadamente colorado:-** "¿qué haces? ¿Cómo voy a dormir contigo en la misma cama?"

**Akane:-** "¿por qué eres tan mal pensado? No va ha pasar nada"- **dijo ligeramente enojada.**

**Ranma:-** "ya lo sé pero…"

**Akane:-** "entonces hazme caso"

**Ranma puso cara de resignación y se metió en la cama, su corazón latía fuertemente, en cambio, parecía que a la joven no le afectaba nada estar tan cerca de él, pues estaba de espaldas a Ranma y estaba durmiendo de nuevo.**

**Ranma:-** /no puedo estar así, me va ha dar un infarto/-** pensaba.**

**El silencio inundó la habitación, sólo se oían los latidos del corazón del joven y su agitada respiración. **

**Ranma:- **/no puedo dormir…/-**pensaba-** /en cambio ésta tonta ya está totalmente inconsciente/.

**Akane-** "Ranma…"- **dijo en sueños.**

**Al chico se le paró en corazón en seco:-** / ha dicho mi nombre ¿o me lo he imaginado/

**Akane:-** "Ran… ma…"- **suspiró de nuevo.**

**Ranma tenía los ojos como platos, estaba claro, la chica estaba soñando con él. **

**De repente Akane se giró, completamente dormida, y se abrazó contra el chico. Ranma no podía más, estaba rojo como un tomate y atacado de los nervios.**

**La joven, al sentir el calor corporal que desprendía el joven abrió los ojos.**

**Akane:- **"Ranma**"**

**Ranma:- "¡¡**te juro que no he sido yo!"-** dijo asustado.**

**Akane se miró así misma y vio como, efectivamente, era ella la que estaba abrazada al joven. Subió la vista y se encontró con un muchacho muy asustado por su posible reacción y temblando por tenerla tan cerca.**

**Subió la cabeza, cerró los ojos y empezó a aproximar sus labios a los de Ranma. Éste, por el contrario estaba totalmente rígido, no podía moverse de la tensión.**

**Por fin, sus labios se encontraron. Ranma sabía que después del beso, nadie podría detenerle, no sería consciente de sus actos.**

**Akane empezó dándole pequeños besos, inexpertos, pero que poco a poco fueron aumentando de intensidad. Un pequeño sentimiento de calor comenzó a invadir sus cuerpos, y pronto los besos se hicieron insuficientes. Necesitaban más, querían llenarse el uno del otro. **

**Ranma deslizó sus brazos por la figura de la joven que yacía a su lado besándole con frenesí y rodeó su cuerpo apretándolo contra el suyo.**

**Akane creía revivir uno de los muchos sueños que había tenido así, donde Ranma la tomaba vigorosamente y se hacia dueño de su cuerpo. El solo recordar sus continuos sueños la hacia enrojecer. Tenerle amándolo era algo que no veía que llegaría el momento de ocurrir, y sin embargo ahí estaban arrancándose suspiros mutuamente.**

**Ranma había tenido sueños parecidos, pero estos eran diferentes que lo que ocurría realmente. En sus sueños el siempre tomaba a Akane y la hacia suya. Se sorprendió de que fuera la muchacha la que iniciara la situación. Se sentía desfallecer con solo probar sus labios. Su sabor, el calor que desprendía le anulaba los sentidos haciéndole perder la razón.**

**En un movimiento colocó a Akane sobre él y pasó sus manos por su espalda, acariciando el pequeño cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos. **

**Eran caricias suaves e inexpertas, pero que demostraban el amor que le ocultaba. **

**Akane pasó sus manos acariciando el cuello del chico hasta terminar perdiendo sus dedos por su cabello. **

**Separó los labios del muchacho, con el consecuente quejido de éste, y pasó su boca por sus mejillas dando pequeños besos, arrastrando sus labios por su piel hasta llegar a la oreja del chico, en la cual empezó a dar tiernos besos, pequeños mordiscos y suaves caricias con su lengua al pasarla por su lóbulo. **

**Este gesto perdió a Ranma, aumentándole la excitación que ya empezaba a ser notoria. Con pasión volvió a mover a la muchacha a la que dio la vuelta quedando ahora bajo él, a su entera disposición.**

**Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida, encontrándose con las dos piscinas azules de Ranma mirándola con lujuria, deseo, y amor, mucho amor. **

**El rubor en los dos chicos era notoriamente visible. **

**Akane volvió a cerrar los ojos al ver que Ranma los cerraba y bajó sus manos por la gran espalda del muchacho, acariciando su perfecto cuerpo, metiendo las manos por debajo de camisa china sin desabrocharla y tocando su cuerpo desnudo bajo las ropas. **

**Una presión en su zona íntima le indicó que el muchacho estaba bastante excitado. Un rayo de cordura pasó por su cabeza pero no pareció detenerse. **

**Estaban demasiado deseosos el uno del otro y no querían desaprovechar esa situación.**

**El fuego ya estaba encendido en su interior**

**Continuara…..**

**XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD que os esta pareciendo? Parece que lo hemos dejado en un punto interesante jejeje, espero que no sea mucho inconveniente para algunos, y no nos empiecen a llover paquetes bomba, ni mails con sustancias toxicas y venenosas…juju. Bueno nos gustaría (lo recalco para ver si surte efecto) que nos dierais vuestra opinión, ya que la valoramos para poder mejorar. **

**Ya sabéis vuestros comentarios a **


	4. Chapter 4

"**APRENDIENDO A SER UN HOMBRE"**

**AVISO: ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ESCENAS LEMON, SI NO LES GUSTA NO SIGAN LEYÉNDOLO ;)**

**Capítulo 4**

**Ranma se encontraba tumbado sobre el cuerpo de Akane, se paró un momento y se quedó observando la belleza de la joven.**

**Ranma- **eres… preciosa- **seguidamente, comenzó a besarla el cuello, mientras Akane lucía una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción.**

**Akane- **gracias…- **dijo a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto a Ranma para darle más acceso.**

**El joven estaba fuera de sí, la deseaba más que a nada. Comenzó a desabrochar botón a botón el pijama de Akane, cubriendo de besos cada zona que dejaba salir de debajo de la prenda.**

**Allí estaba Akane, respirando agitadamente, disfrutando de cada caricia, cada roce de los labios de Ranma, sintiendo cómo su pulso se aceleraba hasta unos niveles desconocidos para ella y con un escalofrío constante recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.**

**Ranma la liberó de la parte de arriba del pijama y para que no sintiera vergüenza, tomó las sábanas y con ellas cubrió su cuerpo y el de la joven, comenzando después a llenar de besos el cuerpo entero de Akane. Cogiendo los pechos de esta y tocándolos ansiosamente como si se tratara de una droga para él.**

**La joven, por su parte, debido a la excitación que la hacía perder el control, se incorporó, retiró las mantas y de un tirón despojó a Ranma de su camisa.**

**El chico la miró con lujuria y volvió a tumbarla en la cama, poniéndola de nuevo a su merced. Sus besos iban bajando hacia la zona íntima de la joven y con ambas manos tomó el pantalón y se lo quitó como si de una caricia se tratara, dejando a Akane en braguitas.**

**Ésta le empujó y le tumbó en la cama, poniéndose sobre él. Empezó a besar el torso desnudo del joven, disfrutando del contacto de su piel con la suya. Luego bajó un poco y le quitó los pantalones de manera algo torpe. Después se puso sobre él con las piernas abiertas y le besó en la boca. Sus lenguas se enredaban y sus manos se palpaban por completo.**

**Ranma tomó a la joven de la cintura y empezó a rozar su intimidad con la de Akane, gozando así de esa sensación tan placentera.**

**La joven se aferró a él, movimiento que aprovechó Ranma para ponerse de nuevo sobre ella. **

**Ranma- **ya te tengo- **susurró a Akane al oído.**

**El roce de sus cuerpos iba aumentando, al igual que su temperatura. No podían parar de moverse el uno contra el otro.**

**De vez en cuando soltaban algún que otro gemido, dejándose llevar por la situación y sin tener vergüenza alguna de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**Se tocaban ansiosamente, como si el tiempo se les escapara de las manos, como si fuese la única vez que podían disfrutar el uno del otro.**

**Ranma notaba que lo que les quedaba de ropa sobraba. Paró de moverse contra ella y comenzó a quitarle las braguitas lentamente. Acto seguido, se quitó el calzoncillo y volvió a tumbarse sobre ella. Sus intimidades entraron en contacto, lo que les dio una placentera sensación que recorría todas las partes de sus cuerpos.**

**Akane dejó escapar un gemido que estimuló más al chico, que ya estaba sumamente excitado. Las manos de la joven bajaron por la espalda hasta llegar a su trasero al que se aferró con fuerza, provocándole un respingo al muchacho que no se esperaba. La miró con picardía al tiempo que bajaba sus manos por su cuello acariciándolo pero sin detenerse en él. Posó sus manos en sus pechos y los fue masajeando y estimulando, pero enseguida siguió bajándolas por el liso vientre de Akane llegando a la intimidad de ésta. Akane se supo un poco nerviosa al notar la mano de Ranma en esa zona, pero el chico la tranquilizó con una seductora mirada que le transmitió plena confianza. **

**El chico empezó a estimular aquella zona sensible, mientras delicados besos se posaban por toda la piel de Akane. Ella solo alcanzó a dejarse hacer, respirando con dificultad y aumentando con mayor intensidad los gemidos que se empezaban a agolpar con más continuidad en su garganta.**

**Los dedos de Ranma se movían lentos al principio, con temor a dañarla sabiendo que dicha zona era muy sensible, y probó introducir un dedo en su interior ocasionando que Akane arqueara la espalda en un gesto de placer. **

**Fue aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos introduciendo un dedo más, notando como la cavidad de la muchacha se humedecía notablemente y como ésta aferraba sus manos al cuello de su amante dejando escapar un sonoro gemido que resultó como un dulce canto a los oídos de Ranma. **

**Akane estaba muy cerca de llegar su culminación, nunca antes había experimentado tanto placer como el que estaba experimentando ahora y que crecía cada vez más, como fuego que la quemaba por dentro. **

**Sus piernas se separaron involuntariamente dejando mayor distancia entre ellas, permitiéndole un mejor acceso a Ranma. El chico escapó del abrazo de Akane y posó excitantes besos en sus pechos siguiendo un hermoso recorrido de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la zona que estaba estimulando, apartó su mano y la agarró por las piernas colocándose entre ellas. **

**Akane levantó la cabeza con una liguera expresión de enfado ya que había interrumpido el orgasmo que estaba a punto de sucumbirla. **

**Desde su posición solo pudo ver a Ranma sonreír al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella y sentía como su lengua recorría sus labios y su clítoris. Ante esto, una nueva oleada de placer la invadió aferrándose a la almohada con fuerza y cerrando los ojos tras volver a apoyar la cabeza sobre la cama.**

**Ranma encontró delicioso el sabor de Akane e introdujo su lengua varias veces sacándola y pasándola por el clítoris para volver a introducirla con cada vez más rapidez. Notaba como la Akane empezaba a retorcerse sabiendo que estaba próxima a la culminación. Él no podía más tampoco, el ver así a Akane, el estar probando su esencia, le estaba llevando al límite y no tardaría mucho en explotar. **

**En un movimiento calculado se incorporó y se tumbó nuevamente sobre Akane, la cual soltó la almohada y se aferró a su cuello soltando un gran gemido en su oído. Ranma sin pararse a pensarlo introdujo su miembro en ella sin encontrar resistencia debido a la gran excitación de ésta. **

**Este movimiento arrancó otro grito más fuerte de Akane, que no sintió ningún dolor notando como Ranma empezaba a moverse dentro de ella cada vez más rápido. Ella alzaba las caderas ayudándole, empujándose contra él cada vez que la embestía, teniendo una penetración más profunda y mucho más gozosa. En una de sus embestidas Ranma notó como algo dentro de Akane cedía rompiéndose y empezando a salir por su vagina con lentitud manchando las sabanas ligeramente.**

**Aún así, el joven continuó, puesto que sabía que era normal debido a la virginidad de la joven.**

**Se abrazaron transmitiéndose el uno al otro sus sentimientos más profundos mientras seguían moviéndose.**

**Akane estaba a punto de terminar, y unas embestidas a mayor velocidad producidas por Ranma la hicieron explotar, lanzando un gran gemido.**

**El joven fue bajando la marcha y sin dejar que Akane se relajara, se sentó y la puso sobre él sin separarse.**

**Estando ya la joven encima de él, Ranma colocó sus manos en la cadera de Akane, mientras ésta se abrazaba, comenzó a elevarla y bajarla cada vez más deprisa.**

**Ranma estaba muy excitado, estaba a punto de terminar por lo que sus movimientos cada vez eran más fuertes y sucesivos. Akane se inclinó hacia atrás apoyando sus manos en la cama, amarrándose a las sábanas fuertemente debido a las sensaciones tan intensas que estaba sintiendo dentro de ella.**

**Sus cuerpos sudados danzaban sin parar el uno contra el otro. El joven, aprovechando la postura que Akane había adoptado comenzó a besar y a tocar sus pechos ansiosamente. **

**Justo antes de culminar el acto, Ranma se tumbó sobre Akane, colocó las piernas de ésta rodeando su cintura y prosiguió con la penetración.**

**Ranma- **ahh, ahhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhh**- gimió a la vez que terminaba en el interior de la joven y se abrazaba a ella.**

**Ella sintió una oleada caliente la llenaba por dentro.**

**Ranma se tumbó sobre ella lentamente y respirando de forma muy agitada. Akane le besó en la mejilla, él la miró a los ojos y la sonrió dulcemente.**

**El cansancio hizo mella en ellos, que no tardaron en quedarse dormidos, con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ukyo y Ryoga habían llegado al mismo albergue ya con la noche encima. Ryoga se notaba que había recibido un par de golpes, como resultado al haber caminado durante muchas horas en sentido contrario perdiéndose en el bosque. Si no fuera por que Ukyo le obligó a seguirla aun estarían perdidos en el bosque.**

**Ryoga: **"bueno pues tampoco hemos tardado tanto jeje…"

**La joven de cabellos cafés le miró, mientras en su ojo derecho se apreciaba la aparición de un pequeño tic.**

**Ukyo: **"Ryoga… ¡no entiendo como puedes tener tan poco sentido de la orientación!"-** tras decir esto atravesó la habitación y se metió en el baño dando un portazo.**

**Ryoga se dedicó a desempaquetar su macuto, hasta que la cocinera salió del baño con un humor ya más tranquilo. Ryoga se metió en el baño para asearse también, y al rato salió del baño con mejor aspecto. Ukyo estaba echada sobre la cama mirando la tele.**

**Ryoga: **"¿ponen algo interesante?"

**Ukyo hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y apagó la tele. Se quedó tumbada boca abajo con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos. Tras unos minutos la chica rompió el silencio.**

**Ukyo: **"¿has pensado que vamos a hacer?"

**Ryoga: **"¿de que hablas?"

**La chica soltó un largo suspiro**

**Ukyo: **"De ellos. Esta claro que las cosas van a cambiar a partir de hoy…"

**Ryoga, tras un largo silenció dijo: **"lo sé… pero no podemos hacer nada…"

**Ukyo: **"eso me temo… no podemos obligarles a que nos quieran…"- **una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.**

**Ryoga: **"¡¡Ukyo!"

**Ukyo: **"no es nada… yo…"-** miró a Ryoga y se abrazó rápidamente a él- **"le quiero tanto…"- **decía entre sollozos.**

**Ryoga: **"tranquila… tranquila Ukyo… ya pasará… eres una chica muy bonita, y puedes estar con muchos chicos"

**Ukyo: **"gracias, Ryoga… pero yo no quiero estar con ningún otro… yo… quiero a Ranma" – **se soltó del abrazo y se secó las lágrimas con la mano- **"estoy enamorada de él desde que era una niña, siempre le he querido… pero… él me ha visto simplemente como una amiga, nunca he conseguido que su punto de vista cambiara…"

**Ryoga: **"al menos, le tienes como amigo. Él te tiene mucho cariño"

**Ukyo: **"lo sé… es muy bueno conmigo pero… ya sabes, su amistad no es suficiente".

**Ryoga: **"ahora dices eso porque todo está muy reciente, seguro que mañana lo verás todo con otros ojos".

**Ukyo: **"gracias Ryoga…"- **dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa- **"y… ¿qué me dices de ti?"

**Ryoga: **"¿yo? Bueno… Akane nunca sintió nada por mí, tenía cariño a P-chan, pero después de todo… ni siquiera podré gozar de esa ventaja de dormir con ella"

**Ukyo: **"bueno, yo creo que lo explotaste ya suficiente, jejeje"

**Ryoga se sonrojó: **"supongo que tú habrías hecho lo mismo si estuvieses en mi lugar".

**Ukyo: **"no lo dudes".

**Los dos se echaron a reír. **

**Ukyo: **"puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras Ryoga… cuando necesites hablar, ya sabes"- **dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de Ryoga.**

**El joven se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Se sintió extraño cuando la joven le cogió la mano, un cosquilleo recorrió su estomago. Ukyo había sentido algo parecido. Al tocar la mano de Ryoga, sintió un temblor por todo su cuerpo, que la recorrió de arriba abajo. Si no hubiese estado sentada en ese momento sus piernas habrían cedido. ¿Qué fue eso que sintieron?**

**Rápidamente Ukyo soltó su mano y se levantó sonrojada. Miró a Ryoga que estaba como un tomate también ¿habría sentido lo mismo que ella? Se introdujo en la cama deprisa dándole la espalda a Ryoga, que permanecía estático en el borde de la cama de Ukyo.**

**La joven se acurrucó en su propia cama: "**buenas noches Ryoga"**- y apagó la luz de la habitación.**

**Ryoga permaneció, unos segundos más, sentado, hasta que finalmente se incorporó lentamente y se introdujo en la otra cama, dando un fugaz vistazo a la chica ya acostada de espaldas, para terminar mirando el techo.**

**Ryoga: "**buenas noches Ukyo**"**

**Ambos jóvenes tardaron unos instantes en dormirse, ambos estaban fatigados por el ajetreado día que habían tenido, pero no eran conscientes de los peligros que se les avecinarían, pues alguien observaba a los jóvenes caídos en los brazos de Morfeo. Una sombra que observaba desde la ventana se introdujo silenciosamente en la habitación y se acercó a la joven de largos cabellos.**

**El susurro de una voz rasgó el silencio que imperaba en la habitación.**

"mañana será un nuevo día para ti**"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ukyo por la mañana despertó muy temprano. Se sentó en una silla colocada enfrente de la ventana de la habitación. **

**Ryoga al oír movimiento se sobresaltó, miró a ambos lados y se la encontró allí sentada.**

**Ryoga: **"buenos días Ukyo, ¿cómo despertaste hoy?"

**La joven no contestó. Ryoga insistió: **"Ukyo, ¿estás bien?"

**Ukyo se mantenía callada. El muchacho se extrañó y se acercó a ella. Al hacerlo, la joven le miró. Ryoga se quedó de piedra pues tenía una mirada que le puso la carne de gallina. Era como si estuviese ida.**

**Ryoga: "¡¡¡**Ukyo! ¿Qué sucede?"- **dijo agitándola.**

**Ukyo le empujó estampándole contra el suelo.**

**Ukyo: **"para estúpido"- **dijo con una voz ligeramente cambiada, más grave de lo normal.**

**Ryoga: **"Ukyo…".

**La chica se levantó y se aproximó hasta el cuerpo del muchacho que aún se encontraba en el suelo, le agarró del cuello de la camisa elevándole ligeramente y con voz amenazante dijo: **"espero no tener que eliminarte para poder cumplir mi cometido".

**Ryoga se quedó de piedra: **"¿eliminar? ¿Cometido? ¿Qué… qué estás diciendo?".

**Ukyo le soltó dejándole caer de nuevo contra el suelo: **"te lo he avisado, luego no me vengas a llorar".

**La joven salió de la habitación, quedando el muchacho en estado de shock: **"¿qué demonios ha sido eso?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mientras tanto Akane se despertaba bruscamente: **"tengo un mal presagio".

**Ranma al notar el movimiento de la muchacha estiró los brazos y la agarró haciendo que ésta se tumbara de nuevo en la cama.**

**Ranma: **"¿qué sucede?"- **dijo con voz de dormido.**

**Akane: **"no sé… he debido tener una pesadilla" – **estaba algo confusa, no sabía si se trataba simplemente de un sueño o si su subconsciente le estaba avisando que algo malo iba a suceder.**

**Ranma: **"no te preocupes"-** dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos y dándole un leve beso en el cabello- **"todo está bien".

**Akane le miró con ojos dulces y se abrazó fuertemente a él. De repente se sonrojó al máximo y pensó: **"dios mío… ¡¡¡¡¡seguimos desnudos!"- **acto seguido tomó las sábanas y se envolvió con ellas literalmente.**

**Ranma: **"se puede saber ¿qué estás haciendo?"- **dijo mirándola con curiosidad.**

**Akane: **"¡¡¡seguimos desnudos!"- **dijo colorada como un tomate.**

**Ranma: **"normal, que yo recuerde nos quedamos dormidos inmediatamente después"- **de repente pensó-**"inmediatamente después de hacerlo…."-**y se sonrojó al máximo.**

**Ambos se incorporaron rápidamente y se cubrieron con las sábanas. Ranma, sin destaparse, cogió sus bóxer del suelo y se los puso. Después de eso salió de la cama. Akane tomo su ropa interior del suelo y se la colocó sin salir de la cama, aun cubriéndose con las sábanas. Cuando se la puso, tiró de las sábanas y salió de la cama con ellas cubriéndose el cuerpo y tomando el resto de su ropa se metió en el baño. Ranma vio esto sin decir una palabra, quizás ella se arrepentía de lo sucedido. A él no le importaba que ella le viese desnudo, pero a lo mejor ella consideraba como un error lo ocurrido. **

**El joven miró hacia la cama, donde apreció las manchas de sangre, la virginidad de Akane.**

**Ranma: "**Akane...tenemos que hablar**"- se dejó caer en la cama, donde permaneció sentado esperando la respuesta de chica.**

**Akane estaba en el baño. Había dejado caer las sábanas y se había quitado su ropa interior. Pudo apreciar aun quedaban restos de sangre seca por su entrepierna**

-" no ha sido un sueño..."-** dijo en apenas un susurro. **

**Escuchó a Ranma hablarla ¿estaría arrepentido? Se sentó en el borde de la bañera, el contacto de su piel desnuda con el mármol la hizo dar un respingo, pero no tardó en acostumbrarse a él.**

**¿Qué harían a partir de ahora? No podían ignorar lo que había pasado... Se pasó una mano por el pelo, colocando un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja. "**Si, tenemos que hablar**"pensó levantándose y colocándose sus ropas.**

**Ranma miraba la puerta del baño impaciente "**¿es que no va a salir?"**.Oía a Akane moverse dentro del baño y según pasaba el tiempo de iba poniendo más nervioso. Finalmente la puerta se abrió, saliendo la chica vestida con su pijama. En ese momento recordó que él aun estaba en bóxer y se sonrojó un poco, pero enseguida le quitó importancia a ese asunto.**

**Akane: "**bien Ranma, hablemos**"- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, que quedaba frente a la cama donde estaba Ranma.**

**El chico vio como Akane se sentaba lejos de él, pero le mantenía la mirada "**guarda distancias... seguramente si que crea que fue un error.**.." pensó tristemente**

**Ranma: "**Akane ayer… Anoche nos dejamos llevar... yo... bueno yo quería que eso pasara..."- **habló lentamente aunque sus pensamientos contradecían sus palabras, ya que él sí quería que eso pasara pero no de esa forma. Preferiría que hubiese pasado una vez casados o al menos sabiendo sus sentimientos.**

Akane sintió una punzada de dolor oprimir su pecho al escuchar que no quería que eso pasara. Sus palabras confirmaron los pensamientos de la joven. Ranma no la quería, estaba arrepentido. Sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero luchó por no dejarlas salir delante del chico. 

**Akane**: "tienes razón Ranma, yo también creo que fue un error. No debió pasar"

**Esas palabras fueron como un puñal para Ranma, el cual cerró sus puños. Si ella creía que todo fue un error, si ella no le amaba... él no iba a dejarse notar que pensaba diferente. Aceptaría que para ella fue un error...**

**Ranma: "**estoy de acuerdo Akane, no debió pasar. Entonces, ¿qué haremos a partir de ahora?".

**Akane tragó duro: **"no lo sé… ni me importa"-** se volteó dándole la espalda, sus lágrimas iban a brotar de un momento a otro, no podía permitir que Ranma lo viese.**

**Ranma: **"Akane… ¿qué…?"

**Akane se metió en el baño y cerró con llave.**

**Ranma escuchó como abría el grifo de la bañera.**

**La joven se metió y comenzó a llorar: **"me doy asco"- **pensaba mientras se frotaba el cuerpo con la esponja: **"¿cómo he podido acabar en esta situación?".

**Su llanto se hacía incontrolable, su ceño se fruncía, sus ojos enrojecían… y un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a surgir debido a sus lágrimas.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Al cabo de un rato Ranma empezó a preocuparse porque tardaba mucho en salir del baño. **

**Llamó a la puerta TOC, TOC: **"Akane, ¿estás bien?".

**No había respuesta.**

**Ranma: **"Akane, empiezo a preocuparme, contesta por favor".

**Finalmente empezó a golpear la puerta hasta que la tiró al suelo. Se encontró a Akane tirada y desnuda.**

**Ranma: **"Akane ¿qué pasa? ¡¡¡Akane!".

**La joven estaba inconsciente. Ranma cogió una manta y la envolvió con ella. Luego la levantó y la tumbó en la cama: **"Akane, respóndeme".

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mmmmmuuueejejjeje, que crueles somos juas juas. ¿Os esta gustando? Sé que sois ansiosos y ansiosas, más ansiosas porque del otro genero no sabemos nada . Bueno un besito a todos los que nos apoyáis y nos dais ánimos, y por favor guardar todo ese arsenal de armas, bombas, katanas, látigos y un laaaaargo etc, nos gustaría llegar a viejas XDD**

**Nota para Itnia: esperamos impacientes ese fic que tienes que escribir, ya sabes que te apuntamos con nuestras respectivas armas y no aceptamos un no por respuesta, ni que soy vaga, ni que no me apetece escribir, ni "que bonito se ha quedao el día" jojojo**

**Vuestros comentarios, ¡¡qué esperamos! **


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ALGUNA ESCENAS LEMON. **

**CAPITULO 5**

**Shampoo :"**Moose..."

Moose : " ..." 

**Shampoo: " **Moose…"

Moose: "mmm…" 

**Shampoo moviendo la cabeza de Moose: "**¡Moose despierta**!"**

**Moose mirando de un lado a otro**: "¿qué, que pasa**?"**

**Shampoo: "**tener que ir al baño"

**Moose: "**¿al baño? Pero no puedes ir sola, aun estas débil**"**

**Shampoo algo molesta: "**Shampoo saber. Tu venir conmigo Moose..."

**Moose en estado de shock: **"¿yo?"

**Shampoo con un ligero tick en la ceja y los ojos cerrados: **"¿quién sino?"

**Moose del color de un tomate y jugando con sus dedos: **"creo que es mejor esperar un tiempo antes de verthjd..."

**¡¡¡¡CABOMMMM!**

**Shampoo: **"¿quién decirte que tu ver Shampoo? ¡Quitarte gafas, por su puesto!"

**Moose aparta el electrocardiógrafo de su cabeza y se soba el chichón. Ayuda a levantarse de la cama a Shampoo con mucho cuidado de no dañarla la herida. Pasa un brazo de ella por su cuello y la toma de la cintura conduciéndola hasta el baño. Al llegar duda si entrar o no.**

**Shampoo: **"¿a que esperar? ¡Shampoo no querer hacérselo encima**!"**

**Moose: **" bien… ar… si... esto... ten cuidado Shampoo**"**

**Shampoo: **"si, si, no ser pesado Moose**..."**

**Moose se quita las gafas entristeciéndose cuando todo se volvió borroso para su vista. A su lado, Shampoo se sentó en la taza, contenta de que el chico no pudiese verla con total nitidez, aprovechando para observarle a sus anchas durante unos minutos.**

**No era Ranma, pero no podía negar que era muy atractivo. Tenía unos bellos ojos que invitaban a perderse en ellos, lástima que tuviese que ocultarlos tras esas horribles gafas. El pelo largo del chico, del color del carbón, despertaba el deseo de ser tocados. No era un mal luchador, incluso se le podía comparar con Ranma, aunque no le superase. Era un maestro en las armas ocultas, un chico fuerte y que sabía que podía vencerla si quisiera. No entendía como no lo había echo aún. La obcecación que tenía por ella la hacia sentir halagada, deseada. La hacía sentirse feliz. Era tan persistente con ella. Debía ser algo de los genes de los habitantes de la supremacía, porque ella hacia lo mismo con Ranma...: "**Ranma**"- pensó.**

**Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla al recordar su nombre. Ya no tenía nada que hacer, puesto que la había rechazado definitivamente. **

**Limpió su lágrima, que estaba apunto de caer de su barbilla hacia sus piernas. Ahora no podría regresar a su tribu. No habiendo sido rechazada y deshonrada. Pero había alguien a quien no le importaba cada locura que ella hubiese echo, ni que no pudiese regresar a China. Había alguien que le daba igual todo siempre que pudiese estar a su lado.**

**Escrutó nuevamente el rostro del muchacho. Se veía entristecido, desilusionado, seguramente porque no podía ver nada. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en los labios de la joven amazona.**

**Recordó a Moose dormido, con su cabeza apoyada en el colchón y tomándole la mano cuando despertó el día anterior. No se había movido de su lado. Recordó sus palabras cuando la encontró en el bosque bañada de sangre. Él tenía razón. No sabía qué era amar. Pero, ¿qué era este sentimiento que la inundaba cuando veía al chico mirarla?¿qué era ese cosquilleo que la hacia ponerse nerviosa cuando Moose se acercaba?¿Sería amor?**

**Movió la cabeza evadiendo así sus pensamientos y tiró de la cadena.**

**Shampoo: **"bien Moose, ya puedes ponerte las gafas**"**

**Moose: "**vamos, tienes que regresar a la cama. Aun estas débil y si no haces caso al médico no te recuperarás y te tendrás que quedar aquí comiendo esta comida tan mala"

**Shampoo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. En definitiva, era un chico hermoso.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Mientras tanto, Ranma intentaba reanimar a Akane.**

**Ranma: **"Akane, Akane… despierta…".

**Al ver que no conseguía nada. La dejó tumbada en la cama y fue al baño, donde tomó una toalla y la humedeció con agua fría.**

**Se fue hacia ella de nuevo y mojó la frente de Akane levemente. Ésta reaccionó, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente.**

**Ranma: **"¿Akane? ¿Estás bien?"-** preguntó con cara de preocupación.**

**Akane: **"¿qué… qué ha pasado?"- **dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.**

**Ranma: **"pensé que me lo contarías tú".

**Akane se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama. Miró hacia la puerta del baño que estaba medio arrancada: **"pero… ¿qué ha pasado con la puerta?".

**Ranma: **"bueno… yo… estaba llamándote y como no contestabas… me preocupé"- **dijo colorado y mirando al suelo.**

**Akane: **"¿y arrancaste la puerta?".

**Ranma: **"tienes la mala costumbre de cerrar con llave, no iba a entrar…".

**Akane: **"después de todas las veces que has entrado en el baño sin avisar y me has visto desnuda… ya no creo que no vayas a entrar".

**Ranma se puso aún más colorado.**

**Akane: **"pero… ¿qué me ha pasado?".

**Ranma: **"te desmayaste, tal vez debido al calor que hacía en el baño, el agua soltaba mucho vapor, te habrá dado un bajón de tensión. Te encontré tirada en el suelo".

**Akane se miró y se encontró envuelta en una manta, pensó: **"pero… me recogió sin ropa… qué vergüenza…"- **bajó la mirada avergonzada.**

**Ranma vio su expresión: **"no te preocupes".

**Akane: **"yo… siento haberte preocupado".

**Ranma: **"no tienes que disculparte, lo que cuenta es que estés bien"- **dijo estrechándola en sus brazos: **"siento que tengo parte de culpa… por la discusión que tuvimos antes de que te bañases…"

**Akane: **"no pienses eso, Ranma… yo también tengo parte de culpa… todo ha sido una equivocación"- **dijo con tono triste.**

**Ranma: **"¿eso piensas?"-** preguntó con tono de decepción.**

**Akane: **"como ya dijimos antes… nos dejamos llevar, fue un error…".

**Ranma bajó la mirada y se sentó en la butaca que estaba próxima a la cama donde la joven se encontraba sentada: **"te pregunto si es lo que piensas, no si lo hablamos antes o no".

**Akane- **"ehmmm"-** se quedó callada y pensó: **"No es cierto… es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… pero… ¿y si para ti no ha sido lo mismo?".

**Ranma observó que la joven tardaba mucho en contestar a su pregunta, tomó una de sus manos y dijo: **"no quiero que pienses en una respuesta, es algo que debes saber al instante… sino es así… es que efectivamente te arrepientes de lo sucedido".

**Akane subió la mirada y se quedó fija en los ojos del joven, pensó: **"no me arrepiento…".

**Ranma: **"no tengas miedo de contestar Akane, asumiré lo que me digas".

**Akane bajó la mirada porque estaba confundida, no sabía si decírselo o no. Ranma lo tomó como un "no debió pasar" y acto seguido le soltó la mano, se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación.**

**Akane ya sola suspiró apenada: "**para mi no fue un error, pero para ti...no estoy tan segura"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ryoga se hallaba aún en la habitación. No daba crédito a lo que había pasado. El cambio de Ukyo no era normal. Esa mirada tan fría que tenían sus ojos...debía averiguar que la ocurría. Ella nunca se comportaba de esa manera...**

**La ventana aun se encontraba abierta, tras la salida de la cocinera. Absorto en sus pensamientos como estaba, Ryoga no percibió que alguien entró en la habitación y se acercó a él por su espalda.**

**Voz: "**Cariño, menos mal que ya se fue esa cualquiera y podemos estar juntos**."**

**Ryoga se giró sorprendido: **"¡¡¡Kodachi!"

**Kodachi: "**si, cariño**" se aferra al torso del chico con amor **"esa arpía te trajo hasta aquí engañado después de dejarme inconsciente"-** Kodachi cierra su puño con fuerza, mientras lagrimitas caían por sus ojos**

**Kodachi: "**he estado sola y desprotegida...¡¡Ryoga!".** Kodachi se lanza a llorar su pecho, el cual aunque fuera Kodachi no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar, así que intentó tranquilizarla abrazándola.**

**Kodachi al ver como Ryoga la abrazó, dejo de llorar un sonrisilla se formo en su cara. Pasó sus manos por la espalda del chico, el cual ya había notado que Kodachi había cesado de derramar lágrimas y que ahora le acariciaba la espalda.**

**Ryoga: **"¿...Kodachi?-

**Kodachi levantó la cabeza del pecho del muchacho y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. Ryoga empezó a ponerse inquieto y ligueras gotitas de sudor caían por su rostro.**

**Ryoga: **"Kodachi… ¿Qué estammmm... O.O?"

**Los labios del chico perdido fueron sellados por los de la joven gimnasta. Ryoga se hallaba en estado de Shock. Miraba a Kodachi con los ojos como platos. Lentamente fue recuperando el control de su cuerpo y posó sus manos en los hombros de la chica separándola y rompiendo el beso. Ryoga había adquirido una tonalidad bastante pálida de piel.**

**Kodachi: "¿**qué pasa**?"- le miro inquieta**

**Ryoga: " **yo… no… verás… pero yo... Akane**…"**

**Kodachi frunció el ceño fuertemente, y su rostro se vio enfadado, pero al momento lo pensó mejor y volvió a sonreír, mientras un brillo de picardía se hizo ver en sus ojos.**

**Kodachi: **" bueno… Parece que necesitaras un poco de ayuda**" sacó una cajita, la abrió y sopló sobre ella. El contenido, unos polvos, se esparció por el aire impactando en la cara del joven.**

**Ryoga parpadeo y tosió un par de veces. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró dos precioso luceros que lo miraban expectantes. No puedo resistirlo y echándose sobre ella posó sus labios en los de Kodachi.**

**Kodachi sonrió plenamente**: "que rápido hizo efecto jojojojojojojojojojojojojo"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ukyo andaba dando vueltas por el albergue, como un fantasma. De repente se cruzó con Ranma.**

**Ranma: **"¡¡¡Ukyo! Me alegro tanto de verte, te agradezco muchísimo todo lo que hicisteis por mí y por Akane".

**Ukyo: **"Akane…"-** dijo con voz rara.**

**Ranma notó ese cambio en su voz, la miró a los ojos y vio que los tenía diferentes, no era la Ukyo que conocía de toda la vida, algo pasaba en su interior: **"¿Ukyo? ¿Estás bien?".

**Ésta, con un movimiento muy veloz le golpeó fuertemente estampándole contra un muro.**

**Ranma se levantó dolorido: **"Ukyo… siento que no haya salido todo como esperabas… yo… no quería hacerte daño… sabías que lo nuestro no podía ser, te quiero, pero como una amiga, nada más…"

**El joven pensaba que estaba resentida por haberla "dejado" por Akane, no sabía que Ukyo estaba bajo un hechizo y no era consciente de lo que era, o más bien, no podía controlar su cuerpo.**

**Ranma se acercó a ella de nuevo, pero Ukyo le empujó, está vez con menos fuerza, puesto que su objetivo no era acabar con él, sino con otra persona…**

**Ranma: **"Ukyo, yo… siempre te he tenido mucho cariño…".

**Desde el interior del cuerpo de Ukyo, su alma estaba hablando, pero no podía ser escuchada por el joven: **"Ranma… no me digas eso… por favor, cállate… no te compadezcas de mí…".

**Ranma, en un rápido movimiento la abrazó: **"perdóname…"- **dijo con cariño y pena.**

**Ukyo era muy importante para él, aunque no del modo que ella quería. Era su mejor amiga, la única con la que podía hablar sinceramente. Nunca la había visto como una prometida, nunca asimiló que realmente lo era.**

**La joven por dentro lloraba, pero el hechizo que dominaba su cuerpo apartó a Ranma de su lado. Ella desapareció por los pasillos del albergue.**

**Ranma: " **Ukyo...lo siento**..."**

**Ranma se quedo solo en el pasillo viendo marchar a su amiga. Se le partía el corazón dañarla de esa forma.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Akane miraba el techo del cuarto. ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? La otra noche estaba en Nerima, disfrutando de una preciosa noche lluviosa... y ahora estaba en un pueblucho de China, sola, en una cama de matrimonio testigo de su perdida de virginidad... ¿¿qué haría si su padre llega a enterarse? y sus hermanas... que vergüenza... al fin y al cabo había sido su prometido quien la había despojado de su honor... les casarían de inmediato. No es que le importase casarse con Ranma, aunque fueran jóvenes aun...pero él sería infeliz junto a ella. ¡No entendía cómo era posible que hubiesen terminado acostándose!**

**Se giró sobre sí misma, quedando de costado en la cama. El techo ya no era interesante. Una somnolencia empezó a invadirla y sus ojos fueron cerrándose lentamente.**

**Akane: **"¿qué haré?... ¿cómo te miraré a la cara ahora...?"

**El silencio se hizo dueño de la habitación solo interrumpido por la respiración regular de la joven tumbada en la cama, aún cubierta con la toalla de la ducha.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**El mar se veía en calma. No había más ruido en aquella playa de blanca arena, que el sonido de las olas al llegar a la orilla. **

**Una gaviota se graznó mientras se lanzaba en picado hacia el agua, seguramente había divisado un pez que le serviría de desayuno. **

**El sisear de algún reptil sonó en la línea donde terminaba la playa y empezaba un paraje de árboles y follaje exótico. El sonido de la posible serpiente se hizo más fuerte y se fundió con el chillido de algún roedor que habría caído presa de las mandíbulas de la víbora.**

**El sol se hallaba alto en el cielo, lo que indicaba que sería medio día y que aproximaba la tarde. El calor era fuerte, adormecía la mente hasta el punto de asfixiarla. **

**Unas gotas de sudor bajaron por el rostro de un joven que se hallaba sentado en la arena de esa playa. Su rostro pensativo, miraba al horizonte hipnotizado. Nuevas gotas se formaron en la raíz de su cabello y se deslizaron en una caricia por su sien izquierda. Sus ropas se pegaban a su cuerpo, marcando el ejercitado cuerpo del joven. Su mirada cambio, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se levantó de un salto rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en esa paya donde solo habitaban algunos animales salvajes.**

**Kuno: **"¡¡¡¡¡¿pero qué narices hago yo aquiiiiiiii!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ryoga se hallaba sin poder controlar su cuerpo. Luchaba contra la lujuria que le había dominado, pero ésta era más fuerte. ¿¿Qué le había dado esa loca? Estaban tumbados en la cama, ella gemía placenteramente. La muchacha permanecía solo con su ropa interior debido a que Ryoga le arrebató el resto casi arrancándosela. Él no quería, pero no podía controlar sus movimientos. Era desesperante. Si no lo impedía terminaría haciendo algo que realmente no quería con Kodachi.**

**El estado del joven era similar al de la chica. Él sólo mantenía sus bóxer puestos. La erección del chico era notable, al fin y al cabo era humano.**

**Kodachi: **"¡¡vamos cariño hazme tuya, no esperes más!"

**Kodachi cada vez gritaba más, se mantenía en un estado de excitación muy elevado debido a las caricias que le proporcionaba su amante contra su propia voluntad. Ryoga se deshizo del resto de ropas que aún le quedaban a la joven y comenzó a masajear su parte más íntima, arrancándole nuevos gemidos a la joven que arqueaba la espalda de placer. **

**Introdujo un dedo y empezó a moverlo con mayor intensidad. El resultado no se hizo esperar. Kodachi entró en un estado de euforia. Él la besaba frenéticamente, aunque su mente luchaba por salir de esa situación. Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente y le hizo detenerse. Recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. **

**En su mente apareció la imagen de una joven de cabellos castaños, que le sonreía mientras le llamaba P-Chan: "**Ukyo..."-** pensó.**

**Inmediatamente se levantó de encima de la joven de negros cabellos. **

**Ésta lazo un grito de impotencia y desaprobación.**

**Kodachi: **"¡¡¡Ryoga! ¿Por qué paras?"

**La joven se sentó en la cama viendo como el chico recuperaba sus ropas y abría la puerta, con la intención de irse.**

**Ryoga: **"porque tú no me gustas, y no quiero hacer nada de esto contigo Kodachi"

**Acto seguido, cerró la puerta y dejó sola en la habitación a una joven desnuda que ardía de rabia.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ukyo se hallaba frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Akane. En su mente había una voz que le decía: "**Elimínala, elimina a Akane Tendo"-** pero su propio pensamiento contradecía esas palabras: **"No…, no lo hagas… no lo hagas… tienes que superar ese mal que te domina…".

**Intentó luchar consigo misma durante varios minutos. Su mano se dirigía a tomar el pomo y a abrir la puerta, pero inmediatamente tomaba fuerza y volvía a bajar el brazo.**

**Finalmente, no pudo evitarlo más, estaba agotada por dentro y abrió la puerta introduciéndose en la habitación.**

**Akane estaba allí, tumbada en la cama. Al oír cómo se abría la puerta se giró y dijo: **"Ranma…"- **de repente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Ukyo y no de Ranma: **"uy… perdóname, Ukyo, no sabía que eras tú".

**La joven cocinera se aproximaba lentamente a ella. Akane tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero intentó no hacer caso, puesto que se trataba de Ukyo y después de lo sucedido el pasado día, confiaba plenamente en ella: **"¿qué sucede?".

**Notó una extraña expresión de odio en su rostro.**

**Ukyo se acercó y agarró a Akane por el cuello. **

**Akane: **"Ukyo… que… que… ocurre…" –** dijo con voz escasa.**

**Ukyo: **"acabaré contigo, Akane Tendo".

**Akane abrió los ojos en señal de pánico: **"no… te… lo… ruego…, no… lo hagas…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ranma se había cansado ya de dar vueltas por el albergue. Se fue en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Akane y se encontró con Ryoga por el camino.**

**Ranma: **"¡Ryoga!"

**Ryoga se volteó: **"Ranma, ¿has visto a Ukyo?"

**Ranma: **"si… estaba muy extraña, me ha golpeado y ha desaparecido..."

**Ryoga: **"me lo temía…"

**Ranma: **"¿cómo dices?"

**Ryoga: **"tenemos que encontrarla lo antes posible, creo que está bajo algún encantamiento de Kodachi"

**Ranma: **"¿Kodachi? Imposible, se quedó en la montaña".

**Ryoga: **"te equivocas, ahora mismo está en una habitación del albergue. La ha tomado conmigo"

**Ranma: **"¿cómo?"

**Ryoga: **"ahora está encaprichada conmigo, casi me viola"

**Ranma le miró con cara de circunstancia y se echó a reír: **"jajajaja, no me gustaría nada haber estado en tu pellejo, jajajaja".

**Ryoga: "**deja de reírte de mí ¿quieres? Y vayamos en busca de Ukyo"

**Ranma: **"está bien, pero antes recojamos a Akane que está en la habitación".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡¡¡CRACKKKKK!**

**Akane chocó contra la mesa de la habitación haciéndola añicos. Se levanto con dificultades mientras un ligero riachuelo de sangre empezó a brotar de hombro debido a una astilla gruesa que se le había incrustado al dar contra la mesa.**

**Akane: "¿¿... **pero que te pasa Ukyo

**La cocinera lanzó dos veloces espatulillas que Akane esquivó a duras penas, pero que en el proceso una rozó su mejilla, la cual empezó a teñirse de rojo. El estado de la joven era lamentable. Tenia el cuerpo magullado, múltiples cortes que sangraban ligeramente. Las heridas de la batalla anterior con Shampoo no habían cicatrizado y algunas habían vuelto a abrirse. **

**Ukyo: " **debes ser eliminada**"**

**La mirada de Ukyo era como un glacial, no había emoción en su rostro, no el más ligero pestañeo. Su semblante firme, empuñando su gran espátula que brillaba amenazadora, que provocaba angustia y desesperación al cuerpo de la joven de cortos cabellos. Esa chica alegre y vivaz, ahora inexpresiva, mantenía una doble batalla. Ukyo pelea en su interior, pero era incapaz de controlar su cuerpo. Tenia que ser fuerte, luchar no podía rendirse. ¡No podía matar a Akane! Pero por mas que lo intentara, su cuerpo no la hacia caso, su mente estaba dividida.**

**Akane: "Ukyo por favor... no cometas una estupidez... si .. Si me matas... Ranma...¡¡¡esta no eres tu Ukyo!"**

**Las lagrimas bajaban por el rostro de la magullada chica. Su vista se nublaba por momentos.**

**Akane: "¡¡¡**Ukyo recapacita**!"**

**Ukyo: "nada de lo que digas impedirá tu muerte Akane. Deja de retrasarlo mas"**

**La prometida bonita se acerco hasta la otra joven con paso decidido, blandió su arma sobre su cabeza y lanzo la espátula en un mortal ataque contra su cuello.**

**Ukyo: "¡¡¡¡**morirás decapitada!"

**Continuara...**

**¡Hasta aquí estamos hoy! Que,¿os dejamos con la intriga ehhhh? XDD bueno ya sabes, vuestras sugerencias, quejas y demás a nuestros correos. Besos a todos.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**APRENDIENDO A SER UN HOMBRE"**

CAPITULO 6

**Ukyo: "¡¡¡¡**morirás decapitada!"

Akane vio la afilada hoja de la espátula acercarse directa a su cuello y cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe mortal. La sangre galopaba por sus venas y por sus heridas abiertas. El golpe tardaba en llegar, ya debería haberla cortado la cabeza. Abrió los ojos tímidamente, para terminar de abrirlos con brusquedad. Frente a ella se encontraba Ukyo, su golpe había detenido por Ranma que sujetaba sus muñecas. Ryoga aun en la puerta miraba atónito la escena. Si hubiesen llegado más tarde... Ranma miraba a Ukyo con una profunda mirada de rabia contenida.

**Ranma: "¿**qué crees... ¡qué estas haciendo?"

**Ukyo**: "quítate de en medio Ranma..."

Los chicos se median con las miradas, eran como dos volcanes a punto de entrar en erupción. Ranma: "Ukyo esta no eres tu, ¿qué te pasa?" 

**Ukyo golpeó a Ranma echándole al suelo: "te** he dicho que te quites**"**

Ranma se levanto y volvió a sujetarla. Esta vez ya no solo había rabia contenida en sus ojos. También había preocupación. Iniciaron un pequeño forcejeo. Ukyo se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte y Ranma no quería hacerla daño, con lo que se veía con dificultades para sujetarla. Ryoga al ver esto corrió a ayudar a Ranma. El tampoco daba crédito a lo que veía. Esta no era Ukyo y seguro que Kodachi había tenido algo que ver.

Ryoga: "¡¡vamos Ukyo estate quieta!Vuelve en ti"

Ukyo miró a Ryoga a los ojos, lanzándole una mirada que atravesaría el más duro de los muros. De pronto el cuerpo de Ukyo se relajó, cayó un poco sobre ambos chicos. El rostro de la chica tornó a una expresión de socorro.

Ukyo: "Ryoga... Ranma... ug... Akane lo... lo siento...yo… No... Socorro..."

Fue lo único que pudo susurrar antes de desmayarse sobre los muchachos.

Ranma: "¡¡Ukyo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kodachi estaba aún en el dormitorio, no podía creer que Ryoga la hubiese dejado así. Se había vestido y no paraba de dar vueltas al mismo tema: "¿cómo pudo controlar el efecto de la droga que le di?"- agitó la cabeza.

Se fue al baño a hacerse la coleta que estaba alborotada después de lo que pasó en la cama.

Inmediatamente pensó: "¡¡Ukyo! Lo había olvidado…"- sonrió al reflejo de su rostro en el espejo: "ya habrá cumplido su cometido…".

Tomó su cinta y sus mazas, marchando en busca de Akane: "seguro que está muerta en alguna parte del albergue"- pensaba.

Escuchó unos ruidos cerca de allí. Una ambulancia había llegado para recoger a una joven que estaba inconsciente y curar las heridas de otra.

Kodachi estaba muy contenta pensando que habrían eliminado a Akane y se acercó a la zona fingiendo estar preocupada por lo sucedido: "¿qué a pasado?"- preguntaba a los enfermeros- "por favor, son amigos míos ¿qué ha sucedido?".

Enfermero: "una joven se ha desmayado y otra tiene algunos cortes, pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave"- dijo con una sonrisa.

La joven tenía la cara hasta el suelo y con voz enojada dijo: "me alegro".

Se asomó ligeramente a la habitación y vio a todos en ella. Observó cómo Ranma sostenía a Akane entre sus brazos, y a Ryoga tomando a Ukyo de la mano.

Inmediatamente, la parálisis tomó la posesión de su cuerpo, su mente se quedó en blanco, y su tez perdió el tono rosado. No solo la impactó la imagen de Akane, aún con vida, sino la de su amado Ryoga sosteniendo amorosamente a Ukyo... algo no estaba bien... esa niña se la había jugado. La rabia y el odio se apoderaba de ella y no se dio cuenta cuando Ryoga posó sus ojos en ella y le hacia señas a Ranma, hasta que el grito de Ryoga la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Ryoga: "¡¡Kodachi!¡¡¡ ¿Qué le has hecho a Ukyo!"

Kodachi frunció el ceño, ofendida por las palabras del chico: "¿cómo puedes decir que yo la hice algo amor?... no ves que está loca... ¡debería estar en un psiquiátrico!"

Ranma dejó a Akane sobre la camilla que traía la ambulancia y se acercó a la joven Kuno, cogiéndola de un brazo y retorciéndoselo, arrancándole quejidos y aullidos de dolor a la chica le dijo: " ¡¡¡Habla!¿Qué le has hecho?"

Kodachi : "¡no sé de que hablas!"

Ranma le retorció más el brazo: "todo hueso tiene su resistencia y el de tu brazo está traspasándola..."

Kodachi gimoteó más fuerte y se rindió ante el chico: "… Esta… bien… ella... bueno ella está bajo un hechizo... presione unos puntos en su cabeza... ella... bueno… su cuerpo... esta programado para obedecerme..."

Ranma la soltó y Kodachi se tomó el brazo masajeándolo, pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos, aunque la rabia brillaba fuerte en ellos.

Ryoga la miraba amenazante: "¿cómo se quita?"

Kodachi le lanzó una mirada de impotencia: "tienes que presionar... en el centro de la cabeza con fuerza y golpear seguidamente la nuca con el pulgar. La presión debe ser algo menor en la nuca..."

Ryoga hizo lo que Kodachi le había dicho y notó cómo la joven en sus brazos se movía y susurraba su nombre aún inconsciente. Ranma al ver esto se acercó también hacia la chica de largos cabellos cafés meciéndola suavemente.

Ranma: "Ukyo... Ukyo..."

Ryoga: "sigue inconsciente Ranma... pero creo que ha funcionado"

Ranma: "si... yo también..." se giró hacia la gimnasta "¡Koda…! ...mierda ha escapado..."

El lugar donde había estado antes Kodachi estaba vacío, no había rastro de ella.

Enfermero: "Disculpen... debemos llevarlas al hospital"

Las chicas fueron cargadas en camilla en la ambulancia y los jóvenes se subieron con ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shampoo estaba leyendo una revista en la cama. Su recuperación era asombrosa. Se notaba que era una chica fuerte. Moose estaba a su lado, mirando la televisión aburrido y dando pequeños sorbos a un refresco. Pronto dejó de mirarla y posó su vista en la joven, tras unos segundos ésta se sintió observada, pero no dejó de leer la revista.

Shampoo: "Moose... ¿que mirar?"

Moose: "Me aburro... ¿por qué no hacemos algo juntos... no se como jugar a las cartas?"

Shampoo: "Shampoo estar leyendo revista"

Moose: "..."

La amazona notaba como el chico chino la miraba inquieto, pero siguió leyendo sin inmutarse, le haría esperar un poco más. Pasaron un par de minutos, tras los cuales, la joven bajó la revista y miró a Moose un poco preocupada. El joven al ver su expresión se acercó a ella.

Moose: "¿que pasa Shampoo?"

Shampoo tembló por un escalofrío: "tener mal presentimiento..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los últimos rayos del día rasgaban el horizonte resistiéndose a apagarse. La noche empezaba a ganarle terreno, y pronto no quedaría rastro del día.

Kodachi caminaba por las sombras con un rumbo fijo, el Hospital. Sostenía su brazo, aun dolorido, con cuidado. Casi había sentido el hueso romperse, unos pocos segundos más... "esto no quedará así... " Su mente mantenía fijada la imagen de Ryoga sosteniendo a Ukyo "acabare contigo también"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma: "Esta anocheciendo"

Ryoga tomaba la mano de Ukyo. Apartó un mechón de su frente: "lo sé... esa Kodachi... esta enferma..."

Ranma: "sí, habría que internarla en un centro"

Ryoga: "y a su hermano también..."

Ranma no puedo evitar la carcajada. La ambulancia llegó al hospital. Las jóvenes fueron ingresadas. Los médicos revisaron a Ukyo y curaron las heridas de Akane, para las cuales necesitaron algunos puntos de sutura.

Una vez terminado el reconocimiento fueron llevadas a la misma habitación para que descansaran. Ranma y Ryoga salieron de la habitación con la intención de ir a cenar algo en la cafetería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Moose: "¿un mal presentimiento?"

Moose tomó las manos de Shampoo, notando que se encontraban frías y que el color de su rostro palidecía por momentos.

Moose: "¿oye Shampoo estás bien?"

Shampoo respiró hondo, y Moose notó como el calor y el color volvía su cuerpo.

Shampoo: "si... Shampoo estar bien... ¿Moose no tener hambre?"

Moose se sonrojó ante la pregunta: "la verdad es que sí... pero no quiero dejarte sola..."

Shampoo frunció el ceño: "Shampoo estar bien cegato... Moose ir a comer"

Moose: "pero…"

Shampoo levantó la mano y señalo la puerta: "¡pero nada, Moose también tener que comer o terminar ingresado también!"

Moose dudó unos momentos y finalmente hizo caso a la joven china. Comería algo rápido y volvería.

Moose: "Shampoo tardo diez minutos"

El chico salió corriendo de la habitación chocando con dos personas en el camino y tirándolas al suelo.

Ranma/Ryoga: "¡¡¿Moose!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la habitación donde dormían las dos jóvenes la ventana se abrió lentamente y una figura se coló dentro del cuarto. Se mantenía en la oscuridad y merodeaba lentamente analizando el entorno.

Ambas estaban dormidas, demasiadas emociones habían tenido ya, y sus cuerpos estaban agotados, al igual que sus mentes.

La persona que había entrado, abrió sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación y miró a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie que la pudiera descubrir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Moose: "¿qué hacéis aquí?"

Ranma: "han ingresado a Akane y a Ukyo"

Moose: "¡¡¿qué! ¿Qué las ha pasado?"

Ryoga: "Kodachi… bueno, es un poco largo de contar… nosotros vamos a la cafetería, si quieres, vente con nosotros y te lo contamos con más tranquilidad".

Moose: "está bien, necesito comer algo, me estaba desmayando del hambre".

Ranma: "Shampoo, ¿está aquí ingresada?"

Moose bajó la cabeza: "sí. No os guardo rencor… sé que reaccionó muy mal… y… bueno… quería pediros perdón de su parte… se dejó llevar por la rabia".

Ranma negó con la cabeza: "no te preocupes… se portó muy mal pero… ya está olvidado…"

Los tres jóvenes se fueron a la cafetería y tomaron asiento. Moose fue a pedir comida para los tres, fideos y unos refrescos.

Se pusieron a hablar de lo sucedido con Kodachi, el joven Chino no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, sabía que era una chica cruel y algo loca, pero no hasta esos extremos.

Moose: "¿y cómo se encuentran ahora?"

Ranma: "en este momento están descansando en una habitación, se pondrán bien, podría haber sido mucho peor"- dijo con gesto de alivio.

Ryoga: "estoy deseando pillar a esa loca y darle su merecido"- dijo apretando el puño y frunciendo el ceño.

Ranma: "yo también, si vuelve a intentar atacar a Akane o a Ukyo...no me contendré con ella" -Ranma endureció la mirada- "no le voy a permitir dañar a mis amigas"

Ryoga: "yo me la cargo como vulva a intentar violarme"

Moose: "jajajaja y parecía una chica modosita jajajaja tan educada, de tan buena familia...jajajaja"

Ranma: "sí, jajajaja en el fondo es igual de pervertida que su hermano, si te descuidas te lleva al altar y con regalito ¿eh Ryoga?"

Moose: "sí, sí, tendríamos Ryoguitas sin sentido de la orientación y con tendencias lunáticas jajaja"

Ryoga: "bueno dejarme en paz, no tiene gracia...oye Moose ¿por qué está ingresada Shampoo? no nos lo has dicho"

Moose dejó de reírse y adquirió una expresión triste. Se acomodo en el asiento, recostándose un poco, y apartó el plato de ramen ya terminado y dio un sorbo a su refresco. Miró a los chicos que le miraban expectantes, esperando la contestación del joven chino que tardaba en responder. Moose suspiró, tarde o temprano lo averiguarían...

Moose: " Shampoo... intentó quitarse la vida…"

La noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría dejando a los dos jóvenes con los ojos desorbitados y en parada respiratoria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la habitación, Shampoo apagó la televisión. Hacia Rato que se sentía muy intranquila. No conseguía quitarse ese mal cuerpo que tenía desde hacía ya un buen rato. Se levantó de la cama y fue al lavabo. Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua templada se colase entre sus dedos entreabiertos para después pasarse la mano mojada por el rostro humedeciéndolo. Tomó agua con las dos manos y lavó su cara, refrescándola. Cerró el grifo y se observó en el espejo, uno pequeño y sencillo, pero lo suficientemente grande como para verse el rostro entero.

Las gotas se deslizaban por su mejilla acariciándola hasta llegar al borde de la barbilla, donde tras unos instantes terminaban soltándose para caer en la cerámica del lavabo. Se sentía mejor, bastante mejor desde que ingresó hacia ya dos días. La cicatriz le dolía un poco, pero no le era molesta. Ella era fuerte y estaba acostumbrada al dolor... su entrenamiento en la aldea fue muy duro y soportó muchos golpes... pero gracias a ellos se convirtió en la mejor.

Pasó su mano por el pecho y deslizo sus dedos con cuidado por donde se hallaba la cicatriz oculta por los vendajes. Sin duda había cometido un error y si no fuera por Moose ahora ella estaría muerta... pero ya no le dolía. Su recuperación estaba siendo milagrosa.

Volvió fijarse en la imagen que mostraba el cristal del espejo... su rostro... sus ojos… el malestar seguía ahí. Un ruido llamó su atención y volvió hacia la cama.

¿Que había sido eso? ¿Una ventana abrirse? Permaneció callada observando la pared pero no se escuchaba nada. Cuando se dijo a sí misma que había sido su imaginación, escuchó la puerta de la habitación de al lado chirriar levemente al abrirse para luego cerrarse.

Shampoo sintió como todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba, el mal presentimiento había aumentado. Contuvo el aliento y pudo percibir como alguien se movía silenciosamente en la habitación de al lado. Se acerco sigilosa a la ventana, descorrió la cortina y entreabrió con cuidado el cristal. Susurros llegaron a sus oídos y un olor a rosas invadió su olfato. Algo no estaba bien en esa habitación...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La figura se acercó a la cama donde dormían las dos jóvenes, poco a poco su rostro se iba iluminando y la figura se hacía conocida. Kodachi tomó una de las almohadas de la cama y se sentó en el borde de la misma. Miró con desprecio a las chicas que yacían en brazos de Morfeo ajenas a lo q ocurría fuera del mundo de los sueños. Kodachi tamborileó sus dedos sobre el colchón de la cama mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la almohada.

Kodachi: "bueno chicas... habéis sido buenas rivales, pero ya me he cansado de jugar con vosotras. Me tenéis harta...deberíais haber entendido que siempre gana Kodachi Kuno... pero como sois como garrapatas que hay que eliminar para que no te chupen la sangre."

Kodachi se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Ukyo primero.

Kodachi: "Tu mosquita muerta... me estas costando el amor de Ryoga. Tenías que haber cumplido y quitar de en medio a Tendo, pero no solo te revelaste... sino que también me estas robando su amor, el de mi amado, por eso morirás la primera. Pero no te iras sola... jojojojo, no... Akane te acompañara después."

Kodachi colocó la almohada sobre el rostro de la cocinera y ejerció presión sobre ella. Ukyo sintió como el aire dejaba de llenar sus pulmones y en sueños empezó a revolverse. La Gimnasta del San Hebereke ejerció más presión. Tan concentrada estaba en su tarea de asfixiar a Ukyo que no notó cómo alguien entraba por la ventana sigilosamente y de un golpe la tiraba al suelo. Ukyo dejó de revolverse al notar como el aire entraba por su boca. Kodachi en el suelo levantó la vista y miró sorprendida a su atacante.

Kodachi: "¡tu!"

Shampoo: "¿qué creer que hacer chica loca?"

Kodachi frunció el ceño: "jajajaja, te creí muerta… ¿voy a tener que eliminarte a ti también?"

Shampoo: "ser imposible, tu no ser rival para Shampoo".

Kodachi sonrió de medio lado: "eso habrá que verlo".

Comenzaron a golpearse de forma escandalosa, tirando las cosas que había en la habitación. Akane y Ukyo se despertaron sobresaltadas y observaron impotentes lo que estaba pasando.

Shampoo: "¡¡tú estar loca!"- gritó a la gimnasta.

Akane cogió el mando por donde se llama al cuarto de las enfermeras y lo pulsó repetidas veces, era la única forma en la que podía ayudar a Shampoo.

Una enfermera llegó a la habitación y al ver la pelea salió corriendo: "ayuda por favor, hay una pelea en la habitación 132"

La llamada llegó a los oídos de los tres jóvenes que salían en ese momento de la cafetería.

Ranma y Ryoga se miraron y dijeron al unísono: "esa es la habitación de Akane y Ukyo"- acto seguido salieron corriendo hasta allí.

Al llegar encontraron a la joven china luchando contra Kodachi, y a Akane y Ukyo tumbadas sin fuerzas de intervenir.

Moose entró echo una furia, y sin pensárselo dos veces golpeó a la gimnasta dejándola KAO: "¡¡maldita sea!".

Shampoo le dio un capón: "¿se puede saber que estar haciendo?"

Moose: "te estaba ayudando"

Shampoo: "¡Shampoo no necesitar ayuda!"- al decir esto se puso de rodillas a causa del dolor que volvía a invadirla.

Las enfermeras se la llevaron a su cuarto diciéndola: "no deberías haber hecho ningún esfuerzo, y menos montar esta pelea".

Al pasar hacia fuera se cruzó con Ranma, al que se le quedó mirando fijamente y con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Acto seguido miró al suelo, impotente.

Los agentes de seguridad cogieron a la gimnasta que yacía inconsciente en el suelo y se la llevaron detenida.

Continuará...

¡¡Hola ya estamos aquí!Nos hemos retrasado un poco, pero como nos queréis mucho nos los perdonáis verdad?estoo...podéis bajare esas katanas..Nos cuesta respirar..gracias...ejum ejum como decíamos...que esperamos que os guste mucho y nos digáis cosas bonitas, que eso siempre se agradece...

Sentimos la tardanza, pero ya sabéis... a veces no hay momento para escribir... y hemos estado liadillas con los otros fics (sobre todo Gertru, que tienen a sus fans revolucionadas con el nuevo fic jejeje)

Ya os iremos poniendo cositas por el foro... algún trocito o avance que escribamos, pero ya sabéis que somos muy malas y nos gusta dejaros expectantes jijiji.

Un beso a todas y todos los que nos siguen


	7. Chapter 7

"**APRENDIENDO A SER UN HOMBRE"**

**Capitulo 7**

**Ranma se dirigió hacía Akane, ayudándola a acomodarse de nuevo en la cama. Observó su alterado estado, su respiración era agitada.**

**Ranma: **"¿Qué ha pasado Akane¿Te han hecho algo Kodachi o Shampoo?**"**

**Akane: "no**, Ranma... Shampoo… si ella no hubiese llegado…"** las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.**

**Instintivamente Ranma la abrazó: **"... cuéntame qué a ocurrido..."

**Los sollozos de la joven eran amortiguados por el potente pecho de él. Se sentía reconfortada en esos fuertes brazos.**

**Akane: **"… Yo desperté... y pude ver a Kodachi diciéndole a Shampoo que nos mataría a Ukyo y a mí... que también la mataría a ella por entrometerse... después pelearon. Shampoo tenía dificultades para pelear y se agarraba el pecho frecuentemente. Su rostro reflejaba mucho dolor, pero aun así peleó agresivamente contra Kodachi. Ukyo gritaba que parase... yo no sabía que hacer y apreté el botón para llamar a la enfermera... luego Kodachi... se lanzó hacia mi tras noquear a Shampoo... intentó estrangularme... Shampoo la detuvo, golpeándola y alejándola de mi... luego llegaron las enfermeras... los médicos... y vosotros... el resto ya lo sabes...**" suspiró la joven reprimiendo un sollozo.**

**Ranma sintió hervir su sangre: **"¡Esa chica está loca! ... ¿entonces Shampoo os ayudó?"

**Akane apretó aun más el abrazo, agarrando fuertemente las ropas de él y asintió con la cabeza.**

**Ranma: "**Ya veo..."

**Akane: "**Ella podía haber dejado que Kodachi nos matase, pero no lo permitió y arriesgó su vida. Ranma debes perdonarla... ella..."**Akane calló de golpe y se apartó de Ranma bruscamente. El gesto desconcertó al chico¿a qué venía eso? Akane se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda.**

**Ranma: "**Akane… ¿qué ocurre?"

**Akane:** "Vete. Quiero estar sola"** la frialdad de sus palabras helaron el corazón de Ranma, que lo sintió dejar de latir. Las palabras morían en su garganta, acompañando al dolor que le había surgido repentinamente. El sufrimiento pasó a la furia, tras haber sido, previamente, incertidumbre.**

**Ranma: "**¿A qué viene éste cambio, Akane?"

**Akane**: "Es sencillo, Ranma. No me apetece estar contigo. Tú y yo ya no estamos prometidos"

**Ranma: "**¡Y cuando hemos dejado de estarlo exactamente?"

**Akane:** "cuando cometimos el error de... ¡lárgate ya!" **sintió la mirada de Ryoga y Ukyo clavada en ellos dos, lo que hizo frenar sus palabras. No quería que ellos se enterasen de que se habían acostado. Menos aun, que Ranma se había arrepentido de ello y la hubiese despreciado.**

**Ranma: "¡**Bien¡¡No me interesa estar prometido con una estúpida, gorda, lenta y marimacho pechos planos como tú!" **atacó dolido.**

**Akane**: "¡Y yo no quiero estar con un fenómeno travestido con dudas en su orientación sexual!" **contraatacó clavándole las palabras hondo.**

**Ranma: "**¡Que sepas que tienes mucho que aprender!" **se dirigió furioso a la salida**

**Akane**: "¡yo me alegro de no tener que aprender contigo nada¡Y fingí!"**Siseó antes de escuchar el portazo. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin control.**

**Al otro lado de la puerta Ranma golpeaba su puño contra la pared, en un intento de descargar su furia. Mordió sus nudillos reprimiendo un grito profundo que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta, pero no que llegó a salir. Se dejó caer rendido en el pasillo y escondió su cara entre sus piernas, acurrucado en una esquina del mismo. Por su mente solo pasaban las mismas palabras frustradas que era incapaz de responder **_¿Por qué, Akane, por qué?_

**En la habitación, Ryoga y Ukyo miraban confundidos a la joven que lloraba en la cama.**_ ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido entre esos dos,_** se preguntaba Ryoga. Por la mente de la cocinera resonaban las palabras que habían dicho momentos antes y rápidamente ató cabos deduciendo que habían echo algo más que hablar la pasada noche. La preocupación se apreció en su mirada **_¿Se han acostado?_

Ranma escuchó al medico en la habitación de Shampoo, mientras limpiaba los restos de agua salada de su rostro.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Médico: "**Se han saltado dos puntos**" comentó mientras examinaba la herida de la joven de voluminoso pelo morado **"no deberías haberte inmiscuido en la pelea**"**

**Shampoo le dedicó una sonrisa: **"ya estar hecho, usted volver a coser"

El médico volvió a ponerle los dos puntos, cerrando la herida y vendándola.

**Médico: "**¿qué ha ocurrido exactamente?"

**Shampoo: "**chica loca intentar matar conocidas. Shampoo detener. Ser simple**". La china mantenía la sonrisa, aunque Moose podía darse cuenta de la falsedad de la misma.**

**Médico: "**Informaré a la policía de lo que has dicho... ahora debes descansar**" se dirigió a la salida, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Ranma **"Veo que tiene visita señorita." **Finalmente abandonó la estancia, dejando a los tres jóvenes solos.**

**Moose: "**Ranma debes saber que Shampoo…**".**

**Ranma: **"sí, Moose… lo sé**…"se acercó hasta la cama donde se encontraba una avergonzada chica, que mantenía la vista baja, evitando la confrontación directa con Ranma. "**Shampoo...quería darte las gracias... por haber evitado una tragedia…"

**Shampoo: "**No ser nada... Ranma**"**

**Ranma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Era la primera vez que Shampoo le llamaba por su nombre. No Airen. No futuro marido. Sólo, Ranma.**

**Ranma: "**También quería decirte que siento haberte echo daño... pero no puedo corresponderte..."

**Shampoo: "**no haber problemas. Shampoo entende**r." Las ganas de llorar zarandeaban el cuerpo de la joven, pero su voz se mantenía firme. "**Shampoo sentir haberse comportado locamente... Shampoo romper futuro matrimonio, Ranma deber saber**".**

**Ranma miró tristemente a la joven. Ella se había intentado suicidar, y luego había arriesgado su vida en defender a Akane y Ukyo... De repente, recordó la aldea de la joven.**

**Ranma: "¿**qué ocurrirá contigo y tu aldea?**"**

**Shampoo forzó aun más la sonrisa al notar cómo su gesto amenazaba con torcerse: "**Shampoo no poder volver. Shampoo... ser deshonra... ya no ser amazona. Abuela enterarse pronto. Shampoo no volver jamás aldea**" la voz de la joven quebró con las últimas palabras. Reconocer esto, era algo sumamente doloroso para ella. Ya no solo el renunciar a Ranma como prometido, sino también a su herencia como amazona y mejor luchadora de su aldea.**

**Ranma: **"Lo siento mucho Shampoo... siempre tendrás mi apoyo y mi amistad... si puedo ayudarte en algo lo haré."** Ranma le dio un beso en la mejilla a la joven y se marchó de la habitación.**

**Shampoo: **"... ¿Moose?"

**Moose: **"¿Dime Shampoo?"

**Shampoo: "**… ¿poder abrazar?"

**Moose, sin poder evitarlo, dibujó una enorme sonrisa en la cara, y con voz temblorosa dijo: **"cla… claro… Sham… Shampoo".

**Sus cuerpos se acercaron formando un lindo abrazo. Shampoo apoyó su rostro en el hombro del chico, y sin poder aguantar más, se puso a llorar. **

**Moose se limitó a acariciarle tiernamente el cabello, mostrando su comprensión en silencio.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ranma se fue a uno de los baños del hospital y se lavó la cara con agua fría. Convertido en chica, miró el reflejo de su rostro y dibujó una sonrisa claramente forzada, con la que intentaba ocultar la tristeza que albergaba su corazón. **

**Se sentía frustrado, las palabras que Akane le había dicho fueron muy duras para sus oídos, pero más aún, la frialdad de su gesto, que sería capaz de helar el más caliente de los fuegos. **

**Salió del baño y se sentía un poco perdido, no sabía qué hacer, ni a dónde ir, pues sabía que cualquier acción que realizara podría ser inadecuada.**

**Decidió salir un rato a la calle, para tomar el aire y desconectar un poco, aunque, el estar a solas no era muy adecuado, porque estaría comiéndose la cabeza.**

**Sentado en las escaleras del hospital, ya en la calle, observaba la oscuridad que cubría la noche, y el cielo estrellado que se podía entrever a través de las ramas de los árboles.**

**Sus pensamientos, inevitablemente, estaban centrados en Akane. Realmente no se arrepentía de haber echo el amor con ella, de echo, había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en todo ese tiempo. Nunca se habría imaginado que ese viaje supondría un avance de tal envergadura, al igual que no sabía que lo que pasó entre ellos tendría tan malos resultados.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Akane estaba ahora en la habitación acompañada tan solo por Ukyo. Ryoga había salido en busca de Ranma, tras haber oído, por boca de la joven de cabello corto, lo que había sucedido.**

**El silencio invadía el cuarto, ninguna decía nada, se sentían algo incomodas. **

**De repente, tras una pelea interna, Ukyo decidió hablar: **"Akane…"

**Ésta la miró, dejando claro que la atendía. **

**La cocinera sonrió dulcemente: **"creo que estás equivocada con respecto a Ranma, estoy segura de que lo que pasó entre vosotros ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida".

**Akane frunció el ceño: **"No es algo que piense yo, me lo dejó bastante claro".

**Ukyo: **"por lo que nos has contado, tú tampoco le dijiste nada agradable"

**Akane: **"¿cómo dices?"

**Ukyo: **"seguramente dijo eso para no sentirse amenazado con tus palabras, ambos sois muy cabezotas, y si uno no cede, el otro tampoco".

**La joven se quedó callada ante tal respuesta.**

**Ukyo continuó: **"creo… que deberíais hablar más calmadamente, controlando un poco lo que decís, porque solo os haréis más daño, todo puede solucionarse, no tiene sentido que estéis así cuando sentís tanto el uno por el otro".

**Akane: **"no sé…"

**Ukyo frunció el ceño: **"pero… ¿tú te arrepientes de lo que sucedió entre vosotros?"

**La joven negó con la cabeza: **"no es eso, es que… no sé… fue tan… ¿cómo decirlo?... especial… pero luego… siempre que habla lo estropea…"

**Ukyo rió: **"sabes que no es muy bueno con las palabras, le cuesta mucho abrirse a los demás, y sobre todo contigo, teme que le rechaces, al menos eso es lo que me ha contado en alguna ocasión".

**Akane abrió lo ojos exageradamente y se sonrojó: **"a mí me pasa lo mismo…"

**Ukyo:** "entonces… deberías entenderle"- **miró a la joven y continuó- **"¿hablarás con él?".

**Ésta asintió tímidamente: **"sí… lo haré".

**Ukyo: **"me alegro de oír eso, no te arrepentirás".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ryoga recorrió todo el hospital en busca de Ranma, sin resultado alguno. Al llegar a la planta baja, vio en el exterior la sombra de una persona sentada en las escaleras. Al no estar muy seguro de quién podría tratarse, decidió salir a ver, encontrándose al joven de la trenza, perdido en un mar de pensamientos.**

**Se aproximó a él y se sentó a su lado: **"Por fin te encuentro".

**Ranma se sobresaltó, saliendo así de su despiste: **"me has asustado"- **dijo con tono bajo y mirando al piso.**

**Ryoga le dio una palmadita en la espalda**: "vamos hombre… no estés así".

**Ranma levantó una ceja y mirándole de reojo contestó: **"cállate, no sabes de qué hablas".

**Ryoga asintió: **"sí que lo sé, nos lo ha contado Akane"

**El chico de la coleta puso el grito en el cielo: "**¿QUÉ?"

**Ryoga**: "Vamos Ranma no pongas esa cara, me dan ganas de darte un puñetazo para no reírme"- **exclamó entre risas, al ver la expresión desencajada de su amigo-enemigo- "**Ella nos contó...la historia Ranma"

**El chico de azabache cabello resopló en un gesto cansado. "**¿Qué os dijo?"

**Ryoga estiró los brazos hacia atrás, sobre el suelo, y dejó caer el peso de su espalda sobre ellos:** "Que pasasteis una noche juntos, que dijiste que todo había sido un error, que ella se arrepiente también de ello... pero… ¿sabes qué? que no la creo y a ti tampoco"

**Ranma abrió sorpresivamente los ojos y clavó su mirada hambrienta de respuestas en la de Ryoga: "**¿qué quieres decir?"- **masculló agitado.**

**Ryoga cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente: "**Que los dos sois tontos**"**

**El puño de Ranma se estrelló contra la cabeza de Ryoga provocándole un chichón.**

**Ryoga: **"¡A qué ha venido eso, nenaza?"**- Exclamó sobándose la zona golpeada.**

**Ranma: **"¿A quién llamas tontos, P-Chan? Creo que le diré a Akane la verdad sobre su cerdito..."

**Ryoga: **"¡Oye, oye!"** - el joven le devolvió el golpe soltando una risotada- "**Me refería a que lo dos sois tontos porque sois unos orgullosos. Estoy seguro que tú no consideras un error aquella noche y que Akane tampoco, pero... ¿no la molestarías en algo haciendo que pensara que todo había sido un error¿Y no sería por eso por lo que luego tú te sentiste dolido y siguiera así la historia hasta terminar gritándoos?"

**Ranma pensó en ello durante unos instantes. Era cierto que él le había dado la razón a Akane en lo que fue un error aun sin pensarlo... pero... ¿Ella lo habría dicho por lo mismo¿Qué había dicho para que ella reaccionara así?**

**Ryoga:** "Los dos sois muy inseguros respecto a vuestros sentimientos, Ranma, y mientras uno no ceda, el otro tampoco lo hará"- **miró de reojo a su amigo. Parecía debatirse una lucha con su conciencia. Eso era bueno, al menos estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho.** "¿Ranma no crees que deberías vencer ese miedo que te acosa, ese temor a tus sentimientos... y decirle lo que realmente sentiste esa noche?"

**Ranma sonrió:** "Creo que... tienes razón... debería subir y hablar con ella...decirle la verdad aunque ella no sienta lo mismo...aunque ella no me corresponda".

**Voz: "¡**Eso ser Ranma, tu madurar por fin!"

**Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron como platos**: "¡Shampoo¿Dónde...?"- **miró a ambos lados de la puerta, esperando ver a la amazona. Una risa le hizo mirar hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada violácea de la china, acompañada de una mirada acristalada en una de las ventanas.** "Shampoo, Mouse ¿qué hacéis ahí?"

**Shampoo sonrió:** "Nosotros oír hablar con chico cerdo y asomar a la ventana"

**Mouse:** "Si, no pudimos evitarlo Ranma, además oírte hablar de tus sentimientos no es algo muy común en ti"

**La carcajada de Mouse solo fue superada por la de Ryoga.**

**Ranma**: "Panda de cotillas..."

**Shampoo**: "¡Vamos Ranma, no enfadar! No ser malo reconocer sentimientos. Haber tenido demasiados problemas por ello. Deber reconocer ya y decir a chica violenta. No ser tonto más tiempo. Deber crecer"

**Ranma mantuvo su mirada azulada en esas dos gemas que le escrutaban desde lo alto. Hasta ella, su más persistente prometida, ex prometida ahora, le instaba a continuar... a afrontar su miedo. Sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.**

**Ranma:** "Gracias"- **y se adentró de nuevo en el hospital, hacia la habitación de Akane.**

**Shampoo le vio perderse por la puerta con cierta nostalgia en la mirada que no pasó desapercibida para los dos chicos. Mouse la abrazó por la cintura y Ryoga le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.**

**Ryoga**: "Shampoo... eso que has hecho... para Ranma significa mucho"

**Shampoo:** "Shampoo saber... por eso hacer. Nosotros ya no ser prometidos... el nunca amar Shampoo y siempre saber... por eso querer que ser feliz. Además"- **sonrió dedicándole una tierna mirada al chico chino junto a ella **"Shampoo también poder ser feliz"

**Mouse le devolvió la sonrisa y ni pudo reaccionar cuando los suaves labios de la joven guerrera se apoderaron de los suyos en una cálida caricia.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El doctor entró en la habitación y se acercó hasta la joven de cabellos cortos que charlaba con la cocinera.**

**Doctor:** "Señorita Tendo me gustaría comentarle un asunto…"

**Akane se extraño por las palabras serias del médico: **"Dígame doctor¿de qué se trata?"

**El médico dirigió una rápida mirada a la otra joven antes de enfrentar de nuevo a la menor de los Tendo** "Se trata de los resultados de una de las pruebas hicimos..."

**Akane abrió los ojos¡las pruebas! Se había olvidado de ellas¿y si tenía algo por los golpes? Le instó a seguir hablando con un movimiento de cabeza.**

**Doctor:** "Verás llego con muchos golpes al hospital así que la hicimos toda clase de pruebas para comprobar el estado de sus músculos, huesos, órganos..." **volvió a mirar fugazmente a Ukyo.**

**Akane:** "No se preocupe, puede decirlo delante de ella.¿Tengo acaso algo malo?"

**Doctor:** "No... se trata... en realidad... está usted embarazada"

**El sonido de la puerta de la estancia al chocar contra la pared, hizo a los presentes desviar la atención hacia la puerta, encontrándose a Ranma en el umbral de ésta con la cara totalmente desencajada, a juego con la de Akane.**

**Ranma**: "¿Em... em… embara... embaraza… da?"

**Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

"**APRENDIENDO A SER UN HOMBRE"**

**Capitulo 8**

**El silencio invadía la habitación, nadie se animaba a decir algo sobre aquel suceso tan repentino. Ranma no paraba de repetirse mentalmente: **"Embaraza, embarazada, embarazada, embarazada…"- **como si al decírselo a sí mismo tantas veces, pudiese llegar a encajarlo y borrar así, su cara de pánico. **

**Akane bajó la mirada hacia su vientre, mil dudas recorrían su cabeza: **"¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo se lo diré a papa? ¿Qué sucederá entre nosotros?..."

**De repente, el médico dijo: **"bueno, veo que claramente acabáis de enteraros… solo quiero decirte que a pesar de los golpes que has recibido… tu bebé está a salvo" – **sin más dilación, salió de la habitación no sin antes apoyar su mano en el hombro de Ranma y decirle**: "enhorabuena"- **había quedado muy claro que ese joven de la trenza, era el sorprendido padre de la criatura.**

**Ranma, tras conseguir salir de su parálisis momentánea, se acercó lentamente hacia la cama de la chica, que tenía el rostro pálido como la nieve. Tomó una silla, y se sentó al lado de ella, la tomó de la mano, intentando parecer calmado y la dedicó una sonrisa, que pretendía ser hermosa pero resultó un tanto ridícula, puesto que su labio inferior temblaba a causa del miedo que le invadía.**

**Akane le miró, levantó una ceja de forma sarcástica, y dijo: **"no hace falta que finjas estar contento, se te ve en la cara que estás cagado de miedo".

**Ranma pensó: **"será desagradable"- **inmediatamente dijo serio: **"Akane… no voy a decirte que no estoy asustado… te estaría mintiendo, pero…"- **no pudo terminar la frase a causa de la interrupción de la joven.**

**Akane: **"¿A qué has venido?"

**El chico se quedó algo cortado por el tono que había usado la joven para pronunciar esas palabras: **"esto… yo… bueno…"

**Akane: **"No pintas nada aquí, ¡¡márchate!"- **dijo con los ojos ligeramente empañados y volteando la mirada hacia el lado opuesto al chico.**

**Ranma tragó duro, apretó el puño y pensó: **"No te vayas Ranma, tienes que aguantar"- **y se mantuvo inmóvil en su asiento.**

**La joven, al no apreciar ningún movimiento, se giró hacia él y dijo: **"¡¡¡¡Vete!"

**Ranma, de forma muy serena, negó con la cabeza: **"No me voy a ir hasta que me escuches"

**Akane frunció el ceño: **"No quiero escucharte, no quiero verte, ¡¡no quiero que formes parte de mi vida!"

**Esas palabras, llenas de rencor, llegaron al corazón del chico, haciéndole más daño de lo que se pudiera llegar a imaginar Akane.**

**Ranma: **"Me da igual lo que digas, Akane… me quedaré aquí hasta que quieras oír lo que tengo que decirte"

**La joven suspiró pesadamente y dijo: **"Deprisa"

**Ranma bajó la mirada al suelo: **"Akane… yo… verás… quiero que sepas…"- **suspiro-** "esto… es que yo… yo no… yo no me arrepiento de lo que pasó la otra noche entre nosotros… fue… muy importante para mí… a pesar de que te dijese que no era cierto…"- **de repente, la miró a los ojos, con el rostro muy sonrojado: **"… tenía… tenía miedo de que tú no pensaras lo mismo y… y me rechazaras pero… después de todo lo que ha pasado… me gustaría saber… si fue también un error para ti…"

**Akane, inevitablemente, se sonrojó, pero en su cabeza pensaba: **"¿Y si nada de esto es verdad? Seguramente lo esté diciendo porque se ha enterado de que estoy embarazada… Ranma nunca me diría algo así, sin una razón de peso… estoy segura…"

Ranma se puso nervioso ante el silencio de la joven y empezó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la fina sábana que cubría la cama y cuerpo de Akane. Sus rodillas iniciaron un vaivén de movimientos repetidos y veloces, mientras sus ojos escrutaban en los de ella algún tipo de respuesta, sin obtener nada más que el silencio. La cabeza de Akane era un hervidero de pensamientos angustiosos, dudaba entre reconocer que no fue un error para ella, que disfrutó del momento como nunca antes había disfrutado de algo en su vida... o simplemente proteger su corazón que creía más seguro que el chico dañase con una mentira. Giró sus ojos y apartó la vista del muchacho. No quería arriesgar...

Akane: "Ranma... eres libre de hacer lo que quieras... yo sola puedo encargarme del niño..."

Ranma detuvo sus dedos en el aire y sus rodillas dejaron de bailar nerviosamente. Sintió su corazón dejar de vibrar y un su estomago dar un vuelco que, por un momento, pensó que le mataría. Pánico que dio paso a la furia.

Ranma: "¡¿Qué! ¡Por su puesto que no!"- se levantó de la silla y colocó una mano en el vientre de Akane- "Este niño es tan mío como tuyo y me ocuparé de él"

Akane suspiró sintiendo cómo sus fuerzas la abandonaban: "¿Así que era eso…? Solo... solo es por que estoy embarazada"- afirmó en un susurro quebrado.

Ranma quiso golpearse: "¡No es por eso Akane! Yo... yo... yo quiero a ese niño que vas a tener... que vamos a tener... pero no solo al niño... no es porque estés embaraza... no he venido aquí a decirte nada porque estés embarazada... He venido aquí por propia voluntad para decirte... para decirte que no me importa que para ti no signifique lo mismo... que para ti sea algo doloroso o incluso desagradable... que para ti haya sido algo que no desees recordar... porque… para mi... no es nada de esas cosas"- el joven extendió los brazos, para después dejarlos caer junto con su cabeza. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y un pequeño suspiro escapó a sus labios. Levantó la mirada y volvió a encararla, abatido- "para mí fue lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido jamás y fue maravilloso porque fue algo que hice contigo, Akane, porque eras tú la que estaba a mi lado. No me importa que tú no correspondas mis sentimientos... ya no... no tengo miedo a decirlo... es mas... me encuentro más aliviado" sonrió

Akane se sintió incapaz de articular palabra... bajó la cabeza y apretó las sabanas entre sus dedos.

Ranma sintió una punzada en su corazón ante su silencio pero reunió fuerzas para acercarse a ella, tomar la cara de ésta entre sus manos y girarla hacia él: "No digas nada... no hace falta"- y posó un cálido fugaz beso en sus labios: "Te quiero"- después, salió de la habitación dejando a la joven extasiada tocando con sus dedos el lugar donde antes estuvieron los labios de Ranma. Aun podía sentir su calor sobre ellos.

Giró la mirada, que durante unos segundos había estado perdida en el infinito de su incertidumbre, y miró a Ukyo, que tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas a causa de la emoción. Lanzó un suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, como gesto de frustración.

Ukyo se tomó la libertad de pronunciar las primeras palabras, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que invadía la habitación: "hablaba en serio" – afirmó sin ninguna duda.

Akane tragó duro y colocó sus manos en el pecho agarrando el pijama que llevaba, intentando que los latidos de su corazón volvieran a la normalidad sin conseguir ningún resultado.

La amiga continuó: "debes creerle Akane… él te quiere, lo sé, estoy segura, pondría la mano en el fuego…"

La joven se mantenía callada, escuchando esas palabras, mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente por su rostro.

Ukyo: "creo que… deberías darle una oportunidad, sabes que Ranma es muy orgulloso, y nunca abre su corazón pero… esta vez ha hecho caso omiso a sus principios y te ha sido sincero… valóralo, Akane…"

Akane se volteó bruscamente hacia ella y dijo con el ceño fruncido: "¡¡¿Crees que no le valoro! ¿Piensas que no sé lo duro que es para él hablarme de esa forma?..." – miró al piso- "lo sé muy bien… lo sé muy bien…"

Ukyo: "¿entonces por qué eres tan fría con él? ¿Por qué no eres capaz tú también de guardar tu orgullo?"

Akane: "no es tan fácil, Ukyo… yo… no sé qué pensar… a veces me da la sensación de que no le conozco."

Ukyo: "porque le conoces demasiado y te confunde, nadie más en el mundo conoce más a Ranma que tú…"- Akane le miró con cara triste, y ésta continuó- "tienes que ser fuerte Akane, tienes que decirle lo que sientes, abrir tu corazón… Ranma no es nada sin ti a su lado… por mucho que me fastidie decirlo…"

Ranma se encontraba en el pasillo, donde había estado desde el momento en el que había salido de la habitación. Sus codos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas, y en sus manos descansaba su frente. La mirada estaba fija en el piso, y su cuerpo temblaba inevitablemente ante la posibilidad de haber perdido para siempre a Akane. Pegó un puñetazo en el suelo, haciendo una grieta en las losas, mientras pensaba con rabia: "¿Por qué tenía que llegar hasta éste punto en el que Akane me ha llegado a odiar? Nunca la había visto tan fría… tan distante… yo… ya no sé qué puedo hacer…" – puso cara triste- "no quiero perderte…"

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, apareciendo Akane en muletas. Ranma volteó la cabeza hacia donde ésta se encontraba, y al verla, se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia Akane: "¿qué haces de pie? No debes moverte, Akane…"

La joven sonrió levemente, mientras resbalaban lágrimas por su rostro: "yo… tenía que decirte algo…"- dijo en voz baja.

El corazón de Ranma comenzó a latir estrepitosamente, y su respiración se agitó: "¿ssss… ssss… ssssí?"- preguntó tembloroso.

Akane asintió y éste añadió: "di… dime..."

Akane: "yo... te mentí..."- hizo una pausa para mirarle a los ojos- " aquélla noche... nunca pensé que fuera un error, nunca me arrepentí, Ranma. Sentí miedo cuando dijiste que no habías querido que eso pasara e intenté protegerme al creer que todo había significado un error para ti... mis palabras... lo estropearon todo... sin ellas las cosas no se habrían liado tanto entre nosotros. Perdóname Ranma, seguramente te referías a que no habías pretendido que eso ocurriera entre nosotros... que no lo habías premeditado sino que surgió y tú lo quisiste..."

Ranma asintió y trató de hablar, pero Akane le puso un dedo en la boca: "Déjame terminar..." – el joven estiró la piel de sus labios en una sonrisa, bajo el alargado y delgado dedo de Akane, pero no dijo nada. Ella se apoyó en la pared descansando su cabeza en los blancos azulejos. Cerró sus ojos unos instantes y respiró profundamente, antes de volverlos a abrir.

Akane: "Fue maravilloso Ranma... fue algo que solo deseaba compartir contigo" - sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesí- "... algo que me gustaría volver a compartir. Lo que sentí esa noche... no el deseo, ni la lujuria, ni el acto en sí... lo que sentí esa noche fue algo más fuerte que todo eso, algo que sentía desde poco después de conocerte y que esa noche expresé y sentí de vuelta, hablo de amor. Ranma para mí aquella fue una noche llena de sentimientos, me entregue a ti, no porque perdiese el control de mi misma, sino porque te amaba, ¡siempre lo he hecho! Nunca he querido que te alejaras de mí, ni que me dejaras sola cuando te he dicho que te fueras... en realidad quería que me abrazaras, que me estrecharas fuerte y no me dejases escapar... no quería perderte aun sabiendo que no te tenía..."

Ranma interrumpió con un murmullo: "sí me tenias... me tienes..."

Akane: "sssshhhhhh Ranma" -susurró suavemente- "eso no lo sabía antes... eso lo sé ahora. Este niño..." -colocó una mano del joven en su plano vientre- "¿Qué haremos? Somos tan jóvenes... en cuanto se enteren nos obligaran a casarnos" –la chica bostezó y entrecerró los ojos somnolienta.

Ranma se apresuró a tomarla por la cintura: "No... no lo harán..." - Akane le miró una ultima vez mientras sonreía antes de caer presa del sueño.

El joven la levantó en sus brazos y abrió la puerta de la habitación para meterla dentro. Al hacerlo, Ukyo calló al suelo.

Ukyo: " jejeje Ranma… no es lo que parece...yo... yo no estaba escuchándoos..." -rió nerviosa.

Ranma la miró mientras resoplaba divertido: "No deberías ser tan cotilla, te vas a convertir en una maruja".

Ukyo se levantó y fue hacia su cama mientras balbuceaba algo de que si no fuera tan reservado no tendría que andar espiándole. Ranma la respondió con una risotada mientras metía a Akane en la cama para que descansase. Observó su rostro unos minutos sin decir nada, deleitándose con la imagen de la joven en brazos de Morfeo. Luego, besó su frente y se acercó a la ventana, disponiéndose a salir.

Ukyo: "¡Ranma! Pero… ¿dónde vas?"

El muchacho le regaló una de sus sonrisas desde el alfeizar: "Es una sorpresa Ukyo, no le digas nada Akane, si despierta… bueno dila que volveré dentro de unas horas".

Ukyo hizo una mueca y agitó la mano: "Está bien, vete, vete..."- mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la ventana durante dos minutos, aproximadamente, hasta que finalmente se echó sobre la almohada y encendió la tele.

Unos ligeros golpes comenzaron a sonar en el exterior del edificio, Akane se despertó, corrió las cortinas que no le permitían visualizar el exterior, y vio cómo la lluvia comenzaba a mojarlo todo. Abrió ligeramente la ventana para así poder aspirar el placentero olor a tierra mojada, mientras sentía una suave brisa húmeda en el ambiente. De repente, cayó en la cuenta, se volteó hacia su compañera de habitación y preguntó: "¿sabes dónde está Ranma? Debí quedarme dormida mientras charlábamos…"

Ukyo disimuló alzando ambos hombros simultáneamente, como gesto de incertidumbre: "no tengo ni idea, pero si se ha ido, no creo que tarde en llegar, estará haciendo tiempo para dejarte descansar"

Akane sonrió levemente y dijo: "por cierto, Ukyo… muchas gracias por lo de antes… gracias por abrirme los ojos"

La joven le devolvió la sonrisa y contestó: "no hay que darlas, para eso están las amigas"

Ranma salió de una tienda y murmuró: "maldita sea… ¿por qué tiene que ponerse a llover justo ahora?" – frustrado, se vio obligado a iniciar su camino hacia el hospital, a correr bajo la lluvia. Guardó una pequeña caja en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, y salió corriendo.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a calarse, pero, de forma imprevista, se percató de que su cuerpo se mantenía igual que antes de haberse mojado con el agua fría de la lluvia. Se detuvo, frunció el ceño extrañado, bajó la mirada hacia sí mismo, y al ver que en lugar de haber pechos había pectorales, puso cara de sorpresa. Se palpó, intentando asegurarse de que sus sentidos no le estaban engañando, tomó su trenza y miró sus cabellos, que se mantenían de color negro, en vez de haberse puesto de color pelirrojo como le pasaba al transformarse en chica. Esta vez, bajo la lluvia, estaba como un hombre, su deseo, por fin, se había cumplido.

De pronto, desde la habitación del hospital, una voz se escuchó en el exterior del edificio, como si de un eco formado por el sonido de la lluvia se tratase. Akane, sin estar segura de lo que había oído, se asomó a la ventana, viendo la silueta de un hombre joven, a unos pasos de ella, empapado hasta los huesos, pero con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Akane - "¿Ranma?"- no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Ranma saltó y se situó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Akane le miraba sin encontrar explicación posible. Señalo a su cuerpo confusa - "¿Pero...Cómo?"

Ranma sujetó su mano y la besó – "la verdad que no se como pasó realmente, pero ese no es el tema... verás Akane..."- Acarició su mano con suavidad sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Akane se sonrojó un poco – "Ranma deberías pasar y cambiarte, vas a pillar un resfriado..."-

Rama agitó la cabeza – "Shhhhhh Akane, eso ahora no importa." – Metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un objeto que intentó ocultar bajo la palma de su mano – "Akane yo... verás hace tiempo que sé que te quiero, que quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado... ahora que por fin he podido romper esa barrera que me acosaba y me impedía confesarte mis sentimientos, me siento en libertad para hacer algo que deseo con muchas ansias. Nunca desee casarme contigo por el acuerdo de nuestros padres" – Akane frunció el ceño y Ranma sonrió – "Si me casaba contigo deseaba que fuera porque ambos lo queríamos, sin sentirnos obligados a ellos. Ahora por fin, y tras todo lo que nos ha pasado para unirnos" – Ranma enseño lo que escondía y abrió la cajita, mostrando un precioso anillo de oro blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones de zafiro – "desearía que te convirtieras en mi esposa"

Akane contuvo el aliento. Miró con la cara palidecida el anillo que Ranma le ofrecía. Automáticamente su mano se poso en su vientre y se giró, dandole la espalda al chico. Una lágrima calló por su mejilla. Suspiró.

Akane – "¿Ranma porque haces esto ahora?¿Es...por que estoy embarazada verdad?"-

Ranma saltó dentro de la estancia y se puso de frente a ella, tomándola por los hombros. Ella apartó la mirada.

Ranma – "¡No!¡Akane no es por eso, por supuesto que no!" - Ranma atrajo el rostro de la joven hacia el suyo y la besó – "¡Akane te amo! ¡Este niño no es la razón de que quiera casarme contigo!"-

Akane le miro con los ojos rojos y la duda clavados en ellos. Ranma la abrazó desesperadamente y dejó que un par de gotas salinas mancharan su rostro. Akane le abrazó y cerró los ojos.

Ranma – "Akane pues esperar si quieres, podemos no casarnos nunca si lo deseas... pero de verdad que esto lo hago porque te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado..." –

Akane – "Ranma... yo también te amo"- susurró a su oído - "me encantará ser tu esposa"

Ranma se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza sacándole una sonrisa de profunda felicidad al joven. Ranma sacó el anillo de la cajita y se lo colocó en el dedo a su ahora definitivamente prometida.

Akane extendió su mano y lo observó detenidamente – "Es precioso Ranma" – le besó

Ranma – " Bueno no sabría si te gustaría... gasté todos mis ahorros en el" - dijo rascándose la nuca sin apartar su vista de ella. Ella le volvió a sonreír y se tiró a cuello.

Akane – " ¡Me encanta Ranma!¡Me encanta!"

Ranma - " Estoy deseando que seas mi mujer Akane" – la besó suavemente y para terminar profundizando el beso mientras la levantaba y la llevaba a la camilla.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

"**APRENDIENDO A SER UN HOMBRE"**

**Capítulo 9**

Shampoo pasó los dedos por la cicatriz de su pecho. Una marcha blanca que cruzaba desde el esternón hasta la mitad del seno izquierdo, por debajo. Tuvo suerte de no tocar el corazón con el cuchillo aquella vez, ahora tan lejana. Sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo y tomó las prendas pulcramente colocadas sobre la cama. La ilusión se había adueñado de rostro. Colocó la prenda interior que tapaba su intimidad, una prenda compuesta por seda de la más fina y suave, de una tonalidad dorada y semitransparente. Colocó el vestido chino sobre su cuerpo, largo hasta los pies con bordados pequeños en tonalidades doradas y rojas en algunas zonas. Tomó el escudo de amazona rojo bordado sobre el corpiño chino del color del oro, que complementaba el traje, y lo ajustó en su cintura y pecho, provocando que el faldón del vestido blanco chino se ajustara perfectamente a su figura y adquiriera un liguero vuelo según llegaba a la altura de los pies. Las sandalias doradas con bordados rojos e incrustaciones blancas se adaptaron a la forma de sus pies como una segunda piel. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras las pasaba sobre las telas tocando el tacto de las mismas y comprobando la visión de sí misma en el espejo. Aun faltaban pequeños detalles, como los ornamentos con los que decoraría su cabello recogido en un peinado chino que había costado tiempo y esfuerzo montar por parte de una mujer de la aldea. Una lagrimita traviesa resbaló por su mejilla y fue interceptada por la amazona, la cual no podía evitar reír, a la vez, de felicidad. Tantos recuerdos abordaban su mente, tantos momentos felices, tantas cosas transcurridas que sin darse cuenta se vio inmersa en la ordenación del tiempo transcurrido... cuatro años llenos intensos momentos...

La vida de Shampoo había cambiado radicalmente desde el día en el que Ranma, había dejado claro a todos su amor por Akane. Aquello había sido muy duro para la amazona, quien realmente veía que su futuro iba a ser compartido con el joven de la trenza. Tras intentar quitarse la vida, algo de lo que no estaba nada orgullosa, Moose y ella habían comenzado a entenderse mejor. El chico, que siempre había estado persiguiéndola, a pesar de sus innumerables rechazos, la cuidó de la mejor forma que le podrían haber cuidado, la apoyó en todo momento, y fue el hombro en el que ella podía llorar sin miedo alguno. Estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba, y tal vez eso fue lo que hizo que su amor por él, por fin, saliese a la superficie.

De repente, e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, su bisabuela abrió la puerta de la habitación: "Shampoo, estás preciosa**"- **dijo con una gran alegría reflejada en su rostro.

La joven, se volteó hacia ella y sonrió de forma tímida: "gracias bisabuela" – cogió los ornamentos que debían ir colocados en sus cabellos y, estirando la mano que los portaba hacia la anciana, dijo: "¿podrías ayudarme a colocar esto?"

La bisabuela se acercó hasta ella, cogió las ornamentaciones y dijo: "por supuesto, siéntate".

La amazona tomó asiento frente a un hermoso tocador y, mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, la anciana fue colocando cuidadosamente cada elemento que formaba parte del complicado peinado de la china.

Al terminar, la joven, muy sonriente, se lo agradeció, después cogió una barra de labios de color rojo, y dio color a su sonrisa, haciendo que el blanco de sus dientes destacara aun más sobre el carmesí de su boca. Se dio una sombra de tono pastel en los párpados y dibujó una línea de color negro, que acababa en el rabillo del ojo en forma de punta, acentuando sus ojos rasgados. Dejó el lápiz sobre el tocador y observó cuidadosamente que su maquillaje quedase perfecto. Sus ojos morados se encontraron con los de su reflejo que evocaron nuevas imágenes de sus recuerdos...

Tras volver de China su abuela le comunicó que no podría volver a la aldea nunca más, pues sería expulsada tan pronto como las demás matriarcas conocieran su actual situación, deshonrosa para una amazona. Aceptó su destino apretando la mandíbula y levantando la cabeza, pero una vez su abuela la hubo dejado a solas, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se derramasen de sus dolorosos ojos. Su vida como amazona estaba apunto de terminar, su futuro y su honra... fueron pisados. Sus ilusiones... muertas.

Moose la encontró horas después tumbada sobre la cama. Su equipaje estaba echo, la nota sobre la mesa, terminada. Su nombre al final de la hoja con el escudo de la villa, le indicó que se trataba de una nota destinada a su olvido como amazona. Su nombre sería borrado de la historia y su existencia olvidada. Shampoo como amazona nunca habría existido. Ella le dedicó una triste mirada con unos ojos rojos del llanto y sin más lágrimas existentes que derramar. Con esfuerzo la sonrió antes de saltar por la ventana y salir corriendo a enfrentar a Ranma. Nunca supo si Moose en realidad era tan fuerte o Ranma se dejó vencer, pero ese día y, por primera vez, Moose derrotó a Ranma y recuperó el honor, el de Shampoo salvando su situación con su pueblo.

Shampoo sonrió al recordar la ardua batalla y la cara de alegría de su abuela al saber que Moose venció a Ranma cuando Shampoo aun no había expulsada de la aldea y por tanto, adquiría el derecho a casarse con ella.

Días después, Ranma y Akane comunicaron su decisión de casarse tras sorprender a algunos con la noticia de su embarazo. Programaron una boda rápida, pues Akane quería que no se notase su estado el día de la boda. La noticia fue celebrada por todos. Soun y Genma lloraron de felicidad tras haber unido, por fin, a sus hijos, los cuales decidieron dejar pasar la situación y optaron por darles la razón y los méritos de su unión. Total, ¿qué más daba ya?

Shampoo se echó a reír al recordar la cara que puso Tatewaki Kuno. Lloró desconsoladamente cuando la noticia de la inminente boda llegó a sus oídos. Amenazó con destruirla, con raptar a Akane, matar a Ranma, impedir la llegada del cura, envenenar la comida... finalmente se resignó, pues comprendió que no podría separarles y aun le quedaba el amor de la chica pelirroja, a la que no volvió a ver nunca. Con el tiempo y los años, todos recibieron la noticia de que el chico del bokken, como le gustaba llamarlo Shampoo, se había hecho miembro e ingresado en un templo budista en el que decidió pasar el resto de sus días. También se supo que Nabiki le visitaba a escondidas...

Por otro lado, Ryoga y Ukyo comenzaban una relación, que no avanzaba muy rápidamente debido a lo tímidos que eran los dos. Todo sucedió después de un viaje que decidieron realizar, después de todo lo sucedido, para que así ambos pudiesen asentar sus sentimientos y buscar la cura a sus corazones rotos. Lo que no sabían era que, dicha cura, estaba más cerca de lo que se podían haber imaginado nunca, de hecho, estaba en la persona que le servía al otro de acompañante. El amor entre ellos surgió sin previo aviso, su primer beso, en lo alto de una montaña disfrutando de una hermosa puesta de sol después de degustar una exquisita cena preparada por Ukyo, siempre tan preparada.

Ranma y Akane, se casaron, al poco tiempo de regresar del viaje, sorprendiendo a sus padres que, por fin, habían cumplido el sueño de juntar a sus hijos. La ceremonia tuvo lugar en la misma casa de los Tendo, acompañados de sus amigos y familiares más cercanos, en una boda íntima, sencilla, pero realmente emocionante. La novia lucía preciosa, con un traje occidental y, Ranma, con un chaqué de color negro, ambos estaban encantadores, pero no solo por sus ropas sino por los sentimientos que transmitían, sentimientos de felicidad y amor incondicional. Vivieron su embarazado disfrutando de cada día, hicieron una habitación para el bebe que nacería a finales de verano, con la ayuda de sus familias, eligiendo al detalle todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Tras un duro embarazo nació una niña preciosa, de cabello como el fuego a la que llamaron Ranko. Una niña motivo de alegrías que con los años sería el aliento por el que la vecindad masculina suspirara, al igual que Ranma-chan lo fue mientras existió.

.-.-

Shampoo enfocó su vista y miró a través del cristal de la ventana. Fuera, Rin Rin y Ran Ran entrenaban con furia en la zona de entrenamiento. Recordó que pronto sería la competición y que las dos pequeñas participarían por primera vez en el torneo. Sería una gran prueba para ellas, pues seguramente las tocase eliminarse la una a la otra en algún momento, aunque las gemelas estaban muy igualadas...quien sabía lo que ocurriría.

La amazona miró la fotografía aun lado de la mesilla. Esa que se hizo antes de marcharse de la aldea en busca de Ranma-chan con 16 años. Desde el papel fotográfico, les sonreía una joven de cabello púrpura, mientras abrazaba a sus hermanas pequeñas. Miró los alegres rostros y no pudo reprimir esa felicidad interior que la embargó. Analizó los infantiles rostros y luego analizó los nuevos que estaban fuera.

En ese tiempo habían cambiado mucho a esas dos chiquillas. Las infantiles caras de antaño se habían vuelto bellos rostros con facciones adultas, que aun conservaban algo de esa expresión infantil. Los pequeños cuerpos enclenques y desproporcionados, habían crecido y adoptado formas más definidas y curvosas. Esas niñas se habían convertido en pequeñas mujeres y podía apreciar ciertas miradas de envidia de las demás chicas de la aldea. Seguro tendrían un gran futuro por delante.

Sendos gritos y risotadas la hicieron reaccionar y dirigir su atención hacia los dos chicos que saltaban y se esquivaban, invadiendo la zona de entrenamiento interrumpiendo el entrenamiento de las chicas. Estas empezaron a perseguirles. Otra vez volvió a sonreír, esos dos nunca cambiarían.

"Vamos Ranma deja de huir, esta vez no podrás vencerme"

Ranma saltó sobre la cabeza de Ryoga y siguió esquivando sus nuevas técnicas.

"P-Chan ¿cuántos años más necesitas para entender que nunca vas a vencerme sin importar que técnicas aprendas?"

"¡¿A quien llamas P-Chan, nenita?!"

Ambos rieron a pleno pulmón y continuaron con sus ya acostumbrados juegos de ataque y esquivo. Desde que habían desaparecido las maldiciones habían aprendido a reírse de las situaciones comprometidas en que sus cuerpos transformados les pusieron.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dando paso a dos alteradas jóvenes, igualmente vestidas. Con la diferencia de que una era castaña con el pelo por la cintura y la otra con más cortas hebras azuladas, pero igualmente largas. Enseguida se pusieron a parlotear desbocadas a su alrededor.

"¡Shampoo estas preciosa!"

"Ais que felicidad, ¿no estás nerviosa?"

"¡Toma échate más perfume!"

"Se te ha desatado un nudo, no te muevas"

"¡Llevas el peinado torcido, déjame arreglarlo!"

"No, no, déjame hacerlo a mí"

"Bueno pues entonces yo arreglo los nudos"

"No, tu arréglale la cola, yo me encargo del pelo"

"Deberías ponerte un lazo aquí detrás"

"¡Oye par de escandalosas vais a provocar un terremoto si seguís así!"

"¡Vosotros callaos y dejar de pelear que os vais a manchar!"

Los diversos accesorios hicieron diana en los rostros de los chicos que se acaban de asomar x la ventana, atraídos por los gritos de Ukyo y Akane. Shampoo suspiró y sonrió. Esas dos chicas que tanto odió en el pasado se habían convertido en las personas en las que mas podía confiar. Sus amigas. Con ellas comprendió el significado de esa palabra y lleno el hueco que había existido en su corazón desde su mas tierna infancia.

Katsumi entró por la puerta "OH Shampoo, que vestido más precioso" la abrazó y la beso sonriendo con su característica sonrisa "Vamos te esperan afuera. Ya ha llegado todo el mundo"

.-.-

El novio estaba esperando en el altar, muy nervioso, tanto que las manos le sudaban y podía notar cómo sus rodillas temblaban de la emoción. No podía creer que fuese a casarse con Shampoo, la única mujer que había amado desde que tenía uso de razón. Por fin, su sueño, iba a hacerse realidad.

En el momento en el que la novia entró por la puerta principal, todos los presentes se pusieron en pie y giraron la mirada hacia ella, que se veía radiante.

"Está preciosa"- pensó Moose, al igual que el resto de los invitados que quedaron impactados por la belleza que desprendía por cada uno de sus poros.

Ranma y Akane, colocados el uno al lado del otro, con la pequeña Ranko en brazos de su padre, se miraron sonrientes, mostrando gran confidencia. La joven, en voz baja, comentó: "mira a Moose" – Ranma volteó la mirada hacia el chico y rió- "está nerviosísimo".

"Creo que de un momento a otro, como no se tranquilice, se va a caer de bruces contra el suelo"- bromeó el chico.

"¡Por dios! No digas eso" – rogó Akane.

"Daría un punto de humor a esta escena, sería divertido"- miró a su hija que no paraba de observarlo todo con los ojos abiertos como platos y le dijo- "¿Verdad que sería divertido, Ranko?" – la pequeña sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que su padre empezara a reír.

Akane, molesta, le dio un ligero codazo "¿Te quieres callar? Nos está mirando todo el mundo, y se supone que a quién deben mirar es a Shampoo pedazo de alcornoque"

Ranma le robó un beso fugaz a su mujer y miro hacia la joven china. Un mar de imágenes pasaron por su mente, expresiones de amor, ira, rabia, decepción y muerte. Todas con un mismo rostro de cabello púrpura. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió ante el guiño que la muchacha le dedicó al pasar a su lado. Por fin, sintió que todo estaba bien. Deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa y colocó su mano sobre su ligeramente abultado vientre. Deberían empezar a pensar algún nombre él.

Shampoo caminaba directa al altar, con la cabeza alta y disfrutando al máximo del momento. Por fin estaba vestida de novia, dispuesta a casarse con Moose. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir? Estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con un hombre al que siempre había tratado mal y rechazado en múltiples ocasiones, con una persona que siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándola, queriéndola… ¿qué más podía pedir? Sabía que todo, a partir de ese momento, iba a cambiar, que su vida sería realmente feliz, llena de dicha. No tenía miedo, todo iba a ir para mejor, estaba segura de ello.

Sonrió y caminó hacia delante, donde su nueva vida la esperaba.

-Fin-

Yumi:

Hemos querido hacer un final bonito y feliz, y esperamos haberlo conseguido. Mucho tiempo hace desde que empezamos con esta idea (original de Gertru a la que solamente iba a dar alguna idea… y al final se convirtió en un producto de ambas). Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia ante nuestra tardanza, y por habernos leído. Me han encantado vuestros reviews y los ánimos que nos habéis dado. Gracias a todos.

Y muchas gracias a mi niña por haberme dejado participar en su idea. Te quiero wapaaaaa!!!!

Gertru:

Una gran tardanza pero creo que hemos creado un gran final, estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado y espero que todos vosotros también lo estéis. Queríamos dejar todo resuelto, por ello, nos ha tomado más tiempo de lo planeado, además del inconveniente de que Yumi y yo tenemos distintos horarios y nos costaba coincidir para escribir la historia.

Muchas gracias a ti también Yumi, me ha encantado escribir contigo, espero que, la próxima vez, si volvemos a hacer otra historia, podamos hacerlo con más tiempo y así disfrutar al máximo de esta lluvia de ideas que tenemos jiji. Me encanta cómo escribes, un beso preciosa, te quiero!


End file.
